Adios a la mutacion
by Iukarey
Summary: Splinter siente deseos a veces de volver a ser humano, aunque su corazón siente duda. Estará mejor como mutante? qué sucedería con su familia si fuera humano? sin embargo, cuando uno de sus hijos enferma de gravedad, sabe que hará todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero... será suficiente?
1. Miedo a las agujas

Hola que tal! vengo con este nuevo Fic, que espero que les guste!

Nota aclaratoria: Este capi tiene Spoiler con el capitulo de "Una tortuga con un temperamento dificil" (creo que asi se llama) La verdad no estoy segura como se llama el odioso tipo gordo que muta en "Mordida de Araña", asi que le inventé el nombre, si alguien lo sabe, plis me lo puede hacer saber?

Prometo que en cuanto pueda voy a terminar el primero de "el dia de la Mutación", solo necesito sacarme este que ronda mi loca cabeza desde hace dias. Se lo quiero dedicar en especial a unas personitas que mencionaré al final.

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!

* * *

Raphael estaba en la cocina, mirando a Spike sobre la mesa, mientras la pequeña tortuga "no mutante" comia despreocupadamente su hoja de lechuga, ignorando la mirada cariñosa de su temperamental amo.

Leonardo miraba embelesado una séptima repetición de Heroes Espaciales, diciendo las líneas del capitán Ryan a la par de este, sin equivocarse en una sola letra. El joven líder estaba sentado en un cojin en el suelo.

Donatello estaba en su laboratorio, haciendo alguna especie de aparato, ya que desde hacia cuarenta minutos traía puesta la careta para soldar, mientras las chispas saltaban alrededor, en tanto el quelonio de banda morada no perdía detalle de lo que hacía.

Splinter en el dojo entrenaba con Abril. La jovencita tenía entrenamientos en conjunto con los chicos y en ocasiones tenía clases privadas con el maestro.

Todos hacían lo que normalmente harían, excepto uno: Miguel Angel. El menor de los hermanos Hamato había estado actuando demasiado extraño esos últimos días. No había molestado a Raphael, ni a Leonardo, ni a Donatello. El joven quelonio hacía algo que rara vez en toda su vida había hecho: Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, completamente quieto, sin su mirada traviesa, solo sentado ahí, mirando a su hermano mayor. Todos estaban extrañados en ese comportamiento de Mickey; Splinter había dicho que tal vez su hijo menor estaba madurando, y Raphael le había contestado que "ya era hora".

Todos estaban concentrados en sus actividades cotidianas, de no ser así, tal vez habrían notado lo pálido que estaba Miguel Angel, y que sus ojos azules no despedían la misma chispa y energía de siempre.

_Unos días atrás_….

Miguel Angel estaba con sus hermanos. Había estado algo adormilado en la sesión de entrenamiento, pero trataba de disimularlo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y la garganta, pero no quería decir nada para no enfrentarse a su hermano el genio, el cual con seguro trataría de clavar "sus agujas del mal" (como las llamaba Mickey) en todo su hermoso cuerpo. Claro que estaba exagerando, pero Donatello intentaría inyectarle algo si le decía que no se sentía muy bien, sin contar que trataría de hacerle análisis de sangre, su preciosa sangre se iba a quedar donde debía estar, dentro de sus venitas.

Sin embargo, de repente, Miguel Angel perdió el equilibrio, y cayó de lado. Y no era que estuvieran haciendo una kata difícil o algo, solo se había puesto de pie.

-Miguel Angel, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Splinter, el comportamiento de su hijo era algo raro, y no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

-Si, sensei, creo, que se me movió el piso, jejejeje – dijo el joven algo nervioso.

Pero había cosas que para un padre como Splinter no pueden pasar desapercibidas. Mickey parecía mas torpe que de costumbre, y no es que lo fuera, ya que era tan hábil como cualquiera de sus hermanos, además parecía pálido.

-Donatello, lleva por favor a tu hermano a la enfermería y revísalo – dijo Splinter, el cual tenía un presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Pero Sensei, estoy bien- lloriqueó un poco Miguel Angel sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Sin "peros", Miguel Angel – dijo Splinter.

-Hai, Sensei – dijo Donatello haciendo una reverencia – Vamos, Mickey-

Donatello tuvo que llevarse a rastras a su hermanito menor, mientras Raphael y Leonardo continuaban entrenando con Splinter.

-Donie, por favor… - lloriqueaba el menor a su hermano – no lo hagas, siii? –

-Mickey, es solo un pequeño pinchazo, no te va a doler – decía el de banda morada a su hermano, que lo miraba con una expresión de terror cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

-Cuando dices que no me va a doler me duele mas – Mickey miró intensamente a Donie – vamos, Don, es solo un resfriado, bro, veras que mañana estaré como nuevo, tu mismo has dicho que no hay que desperdiciar el equipo médico, solo… estoy resfriado, por eso me duele la garganta, vamos, viejo –

Donie finalmente se dejó convencer por su hermano suspirando.- Esta bien –

Donatello colocó una bandita circular en el brazo de su hermano.

-Gracias, bro. Eres el mejor! – dijo el joven ninja con una enorme sonrisa.

-De nada, pero si alguien pregunta, si te saqué sangre – Donatello pensó que solo sería un resfriado y decidió dejarlo asi.

_Tiempo actual_…

Mickey estaba sentado en el sillón, sentía revuelto el estomago. Eso si que era raro, ni siquiera se había terminado su plato de tallarines, ya que le habían venido muchas nauseas. Algo estaba pasándole, pero no le diría nada a su hermano, no quería tener que discutir de nuevo por el uso de las "agujas del mal" de nuevo.

Splinter salía del dojo, seguido por Abril. La joven pelirroja parecía cansada pero estaba feliz. Se sentó por un lado de Leo, quien ni siquiera le prestó atención, ya que estaba absorto viendo como el capitán Ryan disparaba rayos lasser a unas criaturas reptiloides que invadían su nave cuando…

_-Interrumpimos este programa con una noticia especial! – la imagen de una reportera apareció en la televisión haciendo que Leonardo lanzara un grito que seguro se había escuchado hasta la superficie._

-Noooooooooo! – el joven líder se agarró la cabeza con desesperación – como pueden interrumpir el programa en la mejor parte –

-Silencio, Leonardo, deja escuchar – ordenó su padre y el ninja de azul no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo.

-_Como la mayoría de los ciudadanos lo sabe, la ciudad ha sido invadida por numerosos seres mutantes, los cuales en su mayoría son humanos que han sufrido desagradables accidentes, los cuales la mayoría están relacionados con la aparición de cuatro ranas que practican al parecer Kung – fu-_

Al escuchar lo que la reportera decía, a Raphael casi le da un infarto, mas al recordar de donde debía provenir esa declaración.

-_Tenemos al señor Joshua Miller, el cual en estos momentos esta siendo atendido por un grupo de médicos, el señor Miller tuvo una horrible transformación en una especie de araña monstruosa, pero al parecer los científicos de este laboratorio han logrado revertir el efecto-_

-¡¿Revertir el efecto?! – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dejen escuchar! – regañó Splinter.

_El señor Joshua Miller, conocido por los chicos como "Mordida de Araña", entraba a una especie de contenedor, para salir luego de unos minutos como un humano normal. La mutación había sido revertida._

Los Hamato, junto con Abril, miraron la escena sorprendidos, solo que…-

-Oigan, no lo recuerdo bien – mintió Raphael, ya que al sujeto que lo había molestado tanto en el edificio aquel llamando a sus sais "pinzas para ensalada" no lo podía borrar de su memoria. – pero que ese sujeto no estaba más panzón? –

-Y sucio? – apoyó Leonardo a su hermano.

-Tal vez el efecto de vivir demasiado tiempo en modo mutante hizo que perdiera masa corporal, y obviamente lo bañaron a profundidad antes del procedimiento – dijo Donatello con tono serio. Le interesaba la noticia, si él se convertía en humano, podría ir a la escuela, graduarse en la universidad, salir con Abril…

-_El efecto antimutante es una revolucionaria técnica, que hará que las criaturas recobren su forma original, es decir, si eran humanos que se transformaron, volverán a ser humano, y si eran animales, pues, estos amiguitos recuperarán su forma animal – explicaba el científico a cargo._

-Ahí va mi boleto a mi graduación – suspiró Donatello, él sabía que tanto él como sus hermanos habían mutado a través de tortugas comunes, y no creía que siendo una tortuga común pudiera lograr los planes que tenía en mente.

Los chicos se miraron, comprendiendo el sentir de Donatello, para ellos no había esperanza, era mejor estar como estaban hasta ahora, ¿O no?

Pero Splinter era otro cantar. Splinter podía ser de nuevo humano, es lo que el viejo maestro siempre había querido, ¿no? La noticia estaba dando pie a muchas dudas.

Splinter se levantó meditando en lo que había visto, sería posible que pudiera ir a donde citaban a las personas que habían mutado, y volver a ser Hamato Yoshi?

Miró a sus hijos. Si él fuera humano podría seguro sacarlos de las alcantarillas, vivir en la superficie, darles todo lo que necesitaban. Aunque al salir… tal vez los perseguirían, los tratarían de convertir de nuevo en tortugas comunes, como eran cuando las compró en aquella tienda de mascotas? Pero ahí estaba él para impedirlo.

Debía meditar lo que había visto, se dirigía al dojo cuando vio pasar a su hijo menor al baño. Pensó que algo le habría caído mal, pero al pasar junto al baño lo escuchó vomitando violentamente. Los demás chicos también lo escucharon, ya que se levantaron a verlo.

Mickey salió del baño con la cara empapada, ya que se la había lavado al salir, pero no solo era agua, estaba sudando mucho. Splinter notó lo pálido que estaba, y que tenía los ojos hundidos y los labios muy resecos.

-Miguel Angel, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Splinter acercándose a su hijo, y al tocarlo, se llevó una gran impresión, el quelonio, a pesar de ser de sangre fría, estaba hirviendo. -¡Tienes mucha fiebre! –

Splinter iba a llamar a su hijo Donatello, ya que era el médico improvisado de la familia, cuando sintió que Miguel Angel caía a su lado. Splinter lo sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara al caer, solo para ver como su hijo menor comenzaba a convulsionarse en sus brazos.

-¡Miguel Angel! – gritó la rata mutante mientras sus demás hijos y Abril corrían a ver al pequeño.

La angustia de recordar a su primera familia muerta, hizo que a Splinter le diera un vuelco el corazón. Lo que tenía el menor de sus hijos no era un simple resfriado, y después de perder a su pequeña Miwa, no soportaría perder otro hijo, no señor.

No pudo evitar pensar, que si fuera humano, si sus niños fueran humanos, tendrían derecho a los mejores servicios de salud, en un hospital y con médicos especializados. Ahí tendrían que conformarse con lo poco o mucho que Donatello pudiera hacer.

Comenzó a rogar porque lo que su tercer hijo pudiera hacer fuera suficiente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, a continuación las personas a las que les dedico el fic!

**Haoyoh Asakura**: que espero saber pronto del "Verdadero Enemigo"

**Billie Jean Hummel**: que tambien espero actualice pronto,

**Sayera Frost Hamato:** que tambien amo su fic.

**SilverNad:** de la cual hace tiempo no se nada y quiero agradecer a ella personalmente que me ayudara a empezar a escribir en FFnet, y tambien a renacer mi amor por las tortu.

y a **Yunuen**: sus tiernos fics de las tortus son mi inspiracion. Quisiera poder escribir como ustedes, chicas. Gracias, pero muchas gracias a todas por leer.

Saludis,

Iukarey*


	2. Alucinaciones

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me siento halagada, realmente.**

**Disculpen si la vez anterior no coloqué el disclaimer, es que hacia tiempo no subia nada.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto esta historia y tambien las demas que tengo.

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!

* * *

_11 años atrás…_

_-Papaaaá¡ - el grito del pequeño Miguel Angel se escuchó por toda la guarida, hasta llegar a los oídos de Yoshi, el cual estaba meditando en el pequeño e improvisado Dojo que había elaborado en su nuevo hogar. Pero desde hacia cuatro años, cuando se mudo con sus cuatro tortuguitas a la alcantarilla, no tenia muchos momentos de paz._

_Splinter se levantó despacio para ver que ocurria, aunque no tuvo que caminar mucho, Miguel Angel entró corriendo sujetándose fuertemente el brazo y llorando a todo pulmón._

_-Miguel Angel, hijo, ¿qué tienes? -Preguntó la rata mutante al notar como su hijo lloraba aterrado y mas al notar que de su bracito salía un poco de sangre._

_-Me voy a morir, me voy a morir¡ - gritó el aterrado niño._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices que te vas a morir? – Splinter no se esperaba esa respuesta, realmente preocupado miró el brazo de su niño._

_-Rapha me lo dijo- dijo entre sollozos el pequeño de ojitos azules._

_-Raphael…- llamó Splinter en voz alta sospechando que el pequeño estaba cerca y que lo que ocurría a Miguel Angel había sido provocado por el pequeño. El pequeño Raphael, era muy brusco en ocaciones, y él no sabía como poner remedio a su actitud hacia sus hermanos._

_Pero para su sorpresa, Raphael entró corriendo también con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó._

_-Lo siento, papá, lo siento, por favor, no dejes que Mickey se muera – decía el niño entre sollozos. – Yo no quería lastimarlo, de verdad, verdad-_

_Detrás de Raphael venían Donatello y Leonardo con cara de asustados._

_-Papa, por favor – dijo llorando Leonardo – que Mickey no se muera, te juro que trataremos de tratarlo bien –_

_-Ya no lo tiraremos por la escalera, aunque sea divertido - lloró tambien Donatello._

_-Tranquilos, hijos mios, - dijo Splinter con tono serio – a ver, Mickey-_

_Splinter revisó a Mickey, tenía un raspón enorme en el brazo, pero no era serio. –_

_- Tranquilo, hijo mio, no te va a pasar nada, solo te lastimaste.- Dijo Splinter mientras miraba el raspón de Miguel Angel, se levantó y tomó un pequeño botiquín, sacó una gasa y comenzó a limpiar y a desinfectar la herida._

_-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó el niño – me arde, me arde y me duele mucho, me estoy muriendo-_

_-Miguel Angel, no te vas a morir – dijo Splinter con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Pero Rapha dijo…- comenzó a decir el niño.-_

_-Raphael? –Splinter miró al mencionado, que solo lloró más fuerte._

_-Es verdad, papá, lo vimos el otro dia en la "Tevelision" que trajiste, un hombre tenia una herida, iba al hospital y luego se moria –_

_-Y lo metían en una caja y luego en un agujero en la tierra – continuó reforzando Leonardo._

_-Yo no quiero que me metan en un agujero en la tierra, papa – gimoteó el pequeño Miguel Angel, mientras comenzaba a tocarse la herida con la mano._

_-No te toques, Miguel Angel, o tendré que desinfectarte de nuevo. – Splinter volvió a pasar la gasa con antiséptico en el brazo de Mickey, para luego colocar una bandita con dibujos del "Hombre Araña"._

_-Además, no todos los que van al hospital se mueren – comenzó a decir Donatello, - yo vi que también los operan o van al hospital para tener bebés –_

_-¡¿Papá, Mickey va a tener un bebé? - preguntó asombrado Leonardo._

_-¿Lo puedo usar como mascota? Quiero una mascota – segundó Raphael emocionado._

_-No quiero tener un bebé – dijo asustado frunciendo el ceño Miguel Angel._

_-Es eso o morirte, escoge – dijo Raphael cruzando sus bracitos._

_-No, mejor quiero el bebé – dijo inocentemente Miguel Angel, Splinter se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano._

_-Niños, Miguel Angel no se va a morir, y tampoco va a tener un bebé – trató de explicar Splinter con paciencia, Dioses, como había terminado esa plática asi? – Miguel Angel se lastimó, no es nada grave, pero deben de tener cuidado, podrían lastimarse seriamente._

_-¿Y entonces si iríamos al hospital? – preguntó Leonardito, mirando a su padre con intensidad._

_A Splinter le hubiera gustado decirle que si, Pero sabía que un hospital no era un lugar que ellos pudieran visitar alguna vez sin correr el riesgo de ser diseccionados por algún científico loco._

_-No mi niño, ya hemos hablado, no podemos ir a la superficie, y todos los hospitales están allá. Si se lastiman seriamente, tendrían que quedarse aquí, y tendría que… curarlos yo. Por eso deben tener cuidado.-_

_-Papá, no me voy a morir entonces? – preguntó Miguel Angel con algunas lagrimitas aun en sus ojos._

_-No, hijo Mio, no vas a morir – Dijo Splinter con ternura._

_-Prometes que no dejaras que me muera nunca? –dijo el niño con angustia en sus ojitos. Su corazón le dolía al imaginar que su pequeña Miwa le habría dicho lo mismo algún dia, y le había fallado antes de que esa idea se formara en su cerebro. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con sus hijos acerca de la muerte, pero en ese momento, solo se le ocurrió hacer algo._

_-Claro, hijo, te prometo que mientras viva, no permitiré que mueras - Splinter acarició la cabecita de su hijo. –Ahora, vamos a tomar la merienda –_

_-Siiii- Dijeron los cuatro niños a coro, incluido Miguel Angel, que se olvidó de su herida y salió corriendo con sus hermanos._

_…_

**Actualmente**

Splinter despertó. Había soñado con la vez que su hijo menor se había lastimado, y había sido tan real. La promesa hecha a su hijo hacía eco una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_-Claro, hijo, te prometo que mientras viva, no permitiré que mueras-_

Miguel Angel estaba en la enfermería. Donatello le había tomado muestras de sangre, y al parecer había detectado algún tipo de infección, aunque no sabía muy bien que era. A pesar de que su hijo era un genio, tenía que admitir que no contaba ni con el instrumental medico ni con la preparación adecuada. El estado de salud de Miguel Angel seguía siendo delicado. Si bien habían logrado bajarle la fiebre, aun estaba inconsciente. Donatello le había puesto una intravenosa a la que había aplicado antibióticos y algunos medicamentos anticonvulsivos. El semblante de su hijo era pálido, le habían quitado su bandana naranja y podía notar como tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos estaban hundidos.

Splinter salió lentamente, Leonardo, Raphael y Abril estaban en la sala, Donatello continuaba tratando de averiguar lo que tenía su hermanito. Observaba libros, veía en internet. Siempre creyó que lo que sabía era suficiente, pero que equivocado estaba, en cuestiones de medicina, le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Splinter se sentó en silencio, no tenía humor ni siquiera de irse a su habitación, no quería estar demasiado lejos de su hijo menor por si este lo necesitaba.

De repente, la televisión, que continuaba encendida, volvía a presentar la noticia de la reversión de la mutación. Ahora aparecía un hombre ardilla, al cual introducían a la máquina, y luego de un rato, volvía a aparecer como un humano normal.

-Es excelente, damas y caballeros – decía la reportera con una fingida sonrisa - ahora este hombre podrá tener una vida normal, tener un empleo, convivir con personas normales, gracias al descubrimiento de los laboratorios Minstrem, por eso se le invita una vez mas a todo el auditorio, si saben de alguien que haya sufrido de las horripilantes mutaciones, por favor acudan al edificio Wormstride, en la quinta y Maine.

-Vida normal – pensó Splinter, en ese momento, la idea de volver a ser Hamato Yoshi sería conveniente, pero aun como Hamato Yoshi, sabía que no podía ir a un hospital cargando a una tortuga mutante y esperar que todo mundo lo aceptara de buena gana, pero… tal vez… solo tal vez… tendría mas oportunidades de hacer algo por su hijo menor.

No sabía que hacer, pero quedándose ahí no iba a solucionar nada. Si al menos iba a ese lugar, tal vez, tal vez encontrara a alguien que hiciera algo por su pequeño. Si no lo ayudaban, ¡Qué rayos¡ Era un maestro ninja, no? Obligaría a alguien a curar a su pequeño, no le importaba nada, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su niño, por cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho cuando éste tenía cuatro años.

-Muchachos, voy a salir, quédense aquí – dijo tajante Splinter.

-Pero Sensei, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Solo quédense, obedezcan – dijo con voz firme, haciendo que Raphael y Leonardo se quedaran quietos de inmediato, su padre era un buen padre, pero cuando usaba ese tono de voz sabían que podía ser demasiado estricto.

-A donde va? – preguntó en voz baja Abril cuando Splinter hubo salido.

-No lo se- dijo Leonardo.

Raphael miraba la televisión, fue entonces que tuvo una idea.

-¿Y si fue a ese laboratorio? Tal vez, desea ser humano de nuevo, no? –

-Si, tal vez quiere ser humano otra vez, y cuando lo sea, él podrá hacer algo por Mickey – dijo emocionado Leo.

-Si, claro, dirá "Hola, soy un humano, y traigo a esta tortuga mutante al doctor, pero no se asusten, no soy una rata, soy humano", admítelo Leo, si Splinter se convierte en humano, solo beneficiará a Splinter, además, como humano, se libraría de nosotros.-

-Splinter no se libraría de nosotros – dijo Leonardo con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

-Claro que si, solo hemos sido un reemplazo de su familia muerta, tu lo has visto como mira esa tonta fotografía, esta con nosotros porque no tiene otra opción, pero si es humano, no le cuesta nada ir a la superficie, y nosotros que? Nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre, es eso o el acuario –

-Raphael, deja de decir tonterías – dijo Leonardo al borde de la ira.

-Es cierto, tu mismo lo has visto, tu mismo tratas de ser el hijo perfecto en todo, con tal de que Splinter te mire como un hijo de verdad, no el reemplazo de Miwa, acéptalo, nunca vas a ocupar ese lugar – dijo el de rojo con veneno, pero no se dio cuenta de que Leo saltaba sobre él y comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara.

-NO es cierto¡ No es cierto¡ - lloraba Leonardo mientras golpeaba el rostro de su hermano, el cual no se quedó atrás y regresó varios golpes en medio de su frustración.

-Leo, Rapha, tranquilos¡ - Abril estaba asustada, si bien sabía que los dos Hamato mayores solían pelear, no los había visto golpearse de esa forma nunca. – Donie, ayúdame – gritó sin saber que mas hacer.

Donatello escuchó la discusión y salió a auxiliar a la chica.

En tanto, Mickey estaba dormido, o mas bien semi inconsciente. Soñaba que llegaba a la guarida, y a lo lejos miraba a su hermano Leonardo, practicando sus Katas, mas allá estaba Raphael, golpeando salvajemente el saco y Donie trabajaba en su computadora con mucho interés.

-Hola, chicos, que hacen? Ey, que quieren para cenar? Y si preparo pizza? – el menor se dirigió a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, pero ninguno le contestó. –Vamos, chicos, me escucha? –

De repente, los cuatro dejaron lo que hacían y se dirigieron a su hermano menor de forma amenazante.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo Leonardo con maldad en su mirada azul – es el tonto hermano menor –

-Leo, que te pasa? – Mickey estaba angustiado, nunca había visto a Leo asi.

-Oigan, este estorbo siempre nos mete en problemas, deberíamos deshacernos de él – dijo Raphael sacando sus sais.

-No, Raph, que…- balbuceó Miguel Angel.

-Vamos, es un tonto, y un bueno para nada.- dijo Donatello empujándolo.

-Donie, no – lloró el pequeño.

-Claro que si – dijo Raphael empujándolo también –solo estorba, nadie lo quiere.-

-Splinter si me quiere, y ustedes también, somos hermanos – lloró nuevamente el menor.

-Splinter no te quiere – dijo Leonardo – Y nosotros tampoco –

Ahora fue Leo quien lo empujó lastimándolo seriamente, el cuello le dolía. A lo lejos vio a Splinter, el maestro estaba de espaldas, y no lo veía.

-Sensei, ayúdame – lloró Mickey cuando sus hermanos se acercaron y comenzaban a herirlo en todo el cuerpo. Las manos de sus hermanos se habían transformado y tenían afiladas cuchillas como uñas que hacían cortes en su piel.

-No le importas – dijo Leonardo lanzándole un rasguño en el brazo.

-¡Sensei¡ - lloró mas fuerte el menor.

-No le importas – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, lastimándolo aun mas - y a nosotros tampoco.-

Fuera de la pesadilla de Miguel Angel, el chico se estremecía ante cada herida que sufría en su sueño, era tan real, le dolía, la máquina que tenía conectada hacía ruidos de alerta, que su hermano genio no alcanzó a escuchar debido a los gritos de sus hermanos y Abril.

Miguel Angel abrió los ojos, aun su cuerpo le dolía, pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada. Pues estaba despierto, podía estar seguro, pero veía los rostros de sus hermanos, burlándose de él, diciéndole que era un tonto, que era un estorbo.

-Te odiamos, Mickey, nadie te quiere – dijo de repente la imagen de Leonardo frente a él.- Lárgate –

-Noooo – gimió el menor, no comprendía que lo que veía y escuchaba era producto de alucinaciones.

-Vete, Miguel Angel, no te queremos – dijeron sus tres hermanos materializándose frente a él –

-Déjenme, DEJENME – lloró el menor, al tiempo que se levantaba, sacando violentamente el catéter en su brazo, haciendo manar un chorro de sangre que le salpicó la pierna.

Mickey sintió su sangre caliente, pero al momento, su cerebro le mintió de nuevo haciéndole creer que esa herida se la había provocado Raphael, Mickey estaba asustado, y salió corriendo tratando de librarse del ataque de sus hermanos.

-Mickey? – dijo Donie, que trataba inútilmente de contener a Rapha, mientras que Abril trataba de detener a Leo, sin mucho éxito, pues ambos peleaban duramente para librarse de ambos para volver a liarse a golpes en el suelo.

-Donie? – dijo Abril, al notar la mirada de preocupación de su amigo.

-Chicos, basta – gritó Donatello harto, mientras le hacía de referi de sus hermanos mayores, sentía que Mickey lo necesitaba.

Los mayores guardaron silencio, y fue hasta entonces que Donie escuchó el sonido de la máquina que tenía conectada Miguel Angel.

-¡Algo le pasó a Mickey – Gritó corriendo al laboratorio. Abril y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Sin embargo, al llegar no encontraron a Miguel Angel, solo el tubo de suero goteando, la cama deshecha y un pequeño rastro de sangre, que se detenía un par de metros adelante, donde Donatello tenía una caja con gasas.

Miguel Angel no estaba en la guarida.


	3. Eres mi amigo porque quiero

Hola que tal! vengo con este nuevo Fic, que espero que les guste!

Quisiera agradecer a **I love Kittens too **y** a Cristal Violeta**, por decirme el nombre del tipo odioso que se transformó en Mordida de Araña. Voy a corregir el capi.

Me gusta imaginar a las Tortuguitas como niños, asi que en la mayoria de los capitulos habrá alguna mencion de dicha epoca en los chicos.

Lamento la tardanza, pero prometo actualizar pronto este y mis otros fics. Es en serio, que se muera el mosquito que me esta picando los pies si no es cierto... chin, lo mate... bueno, ustedes comprenden...

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!

* * *

_Ocho años atrás..._

-Muchachos, muchachos, vengan a ver lo que construí en mi laboratorio! –

Un pequeño Donatello de unos siete años corria emocionado a la sala, donde sus dos hermanos mayores jugaban cartas.

-¿Tienes un siete, Rapha? – Leonardo asomó su carita por encima de su mazo de cartas.

-Ve a pescar, Leo – dijo Rapha también oculto tras sus cartas.

-Chicos! – gritó el tercer hermano, molesto porque lo habían ignorado.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron ambos mayores con molestia.

-Que vengan a ver lo que hice en mi laboratorio – dijo Donie recobrando su emoción inicial.

-¿Laboratorio? – preguntó Leonardo.

-¿Qué no es, la bodega de trebejos de papá? – secundó Raphael aguantándose la risa.

-Si, pero papá dijo que podía usarla para jugar y armar cosas siempre que tuviera cuidado y lo he tenido, ahora, vengan – Donie no esperó más, tomó a Leonardo del brazo y salió corriendo con su hermano.

-Ya que – dijo Raphael resignado.

Donatello ignoró a su hermanito menor, el cual estaba al fondo, coloreando un viejo libro con algunos gastados crayones. Sin embargo, pese a no ser invitado, la curiosidad de Miguel Angel lo llevó a seguir a sus hermanos para ver el nuevo artefacto de Donatello. Su hermano a pesar de ser pequeño, ya llevaba varias creaciones y todas divertidas.

-Taraaaaaan! – Donatello mostró con sus manos su nueva invención - ¿A poco no es increíble? Lo llamo el "Tortu-tren"-

Leonardo y Raphael se quedaron boquiabiertos un segundo, para luego comenzar a reir mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Lo que Donatello les mostraba era lo que parecía ser un trenecito, elaborado con un bote de basura como locomotora, el cual tenía atado un cochecito rojo con algunos dibujos demasiado infantiles como animalitos en color pastel, nubecitas de colores y hasta biberones.

-Bonito cochecito, "Bebé" – le dijo Raphael con sarcasmo.

-No soy un bebé – se defendió Donatello enfadado. – Fue lo único que encontré que podía servir como vagon –

-Ya, Rapha, no hagas enojar a Donie,… - comenzó Leonardo.

-Gracias, Leo, la verdad es que…- Donie por un momento creyó que su hermano lo defendía, pero luego Leo continuó.

-¡No vaya a ser que se ponga a llorar! Jajajajaja – Leo comenzó a reírse, y Raphael lo imitó.

-Y luego moje su pañal – Raphael le celebró la broma.

-Y luego va a querer su biberón…- Leonardo ahora se abrazaba a su hermano de rojo para seguir con la burla.

-Basta – gritó exasperado Donatello, para luego comenzar a empujar a sus hermanos fuera de su laboratorio - ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera de aquí! ¡Largo de mi laboratorio! –

-Querrás decir tu bodega de trebejos.- dijo Raphael con rumbo a la sala.

-Ya, Rapha, vamos a seguir jugando, ya estoy por ganarte – Dijo Leonardo.

-Eso quisieras, yo te voy a ganar.- Tanto Raphael como Leonardo corrieron para continuar con su juego, dejando a Donatello algo triste por lo acontecido.

-Ni siquiera pude mostrárselos, par de bobos – Donie parecía abatido, se sentó en el suelo y no notó como su hermanito menor se le acercaba.

-A mi me gusta – dijo Miguel Angel admirando el trabajo de su hermano.

-Vete – fue la respuesta de su hermano.

-A mi me gusta – volvió a insistir el menor.

-A ti te gusta todo lo que hago – dijo Donatello con pesar.

-Es que todo lo que haces es increíble, amigo – dijo Mickey sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-¿Porqué me dices "amigo"? Somos hermanos – Donatello estaba confundido, su hermanito siempre le decía Donie, o hermano, nunca le había dicho "amigo".

-Bueno, somos hermanos a la "fuerza", al igual que Leo y Rapha, pero somos amigos porque quiero – dijo con inocencia el menor de los Hamato.

Donie se quedó pasmado al comprender lo que su hermanito quería decir. Eran hermanos, si, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que llevarse bien. Él no se llevaba muy bien con Leo y Rapha muchas veces, pero Mickey, siempre estaba ahí con él, cuando sus hermanos mayores no querían jugar con él por considerarlo "mas débil", o cuando lo hacían sentir mal como en esa ocasión. Donie levantó la vista para ver a su hermanito menor, el cual le dirigía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Y? – Mickey señaló el pequeño trenecito - ¿Cómo funciona? –

-Mira, ven – Donie ayudó a Miguel Angel a subir al cochecito que serviría como vagón en su pequeño tren, al cual le había acondicionado un cinturón y un cojín para que el ocupante se sentara seguro y cómodo – Tu te sientas aquí, y yo me siento adelante, le adapté un motor a la locomotora que nos permitirá ir a…-

Donatello no terminó, no esperaba que su pequeño invento fuera tan rápido, pero lo hizo.

-Yuuuujuuuuuuuu! – gritó con emoción Miguel Angel desde la parte de atrás – más rápido, Donie, más rápido.

-Como digas! – Donie aumentó la velocidad, saliendo del laboratorio y pasando por la sala donde jugaban sus hermanos, los cuales, de la impresión, dejaron su juego de cartas.

-Oooorale – exclamaron Leonardo y Raphael al mismo tiempo.

-Adioooooos! – gritó Mickey desde la parte trasera.

-Esperen, queremos subir – dijo Leonardo comenzando a correr tras sus hermanos.

-Donie, detente, también queremos pasear – Rapha alcanzó a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a perseguir a los mas chicos.

Splinter, que estaba meditando, escuchó el escándalo, y suspirando, comenzó a avanzar a la sala para ver que nueva travesura estarían haciendo sus pequeños.

Cuando llegó, vio como Donie venía de frente en un extraño aparato, y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

-Donie, ¡Papá! – Mickey le señaló lo obvio a su hermano, pero Donatello parecía tener problemas con su trenecito.

-No frena, no frena, Mickey, sostente – Donatello viró a tiempo antes de golpear a su padre, pero se dirigían a gran velocidad a una pared.

-Donie, tu tren hará que atravesemos las paredes? – preguntó el menor con inocencia.

-No, Mickey, salta – gritó Donatello saltando de la locomotora.

-No puedo, estoy amarrado – Miguel Angel vio como su hermano saltaba, pero no pudo seguirlo, ya que no pudo desatar el cinturón de seguridad.

-MICKEY! – Gritó Donatello cerrando los ojos, no quería ver lo que le sucedería a su hermanito y todo por su culpa. Leonardo y Raphael también cerraron los ojos con miedo a ver lo que sucedería. Escucharon el golpe del artefacto al estrellarse. Pero de repente también escucharon la voz de Miguel Angel, y no parecía quejarse.

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Otra vez, otra vez! – Miguel Angel estaba en brazos de Splinter, que haciendo gala de su habilidad de ninja, lo había sacado a tiempo del vagon evitando que se lastimara, pero ahora miraba con severidad al pequeño, que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la cara severa de su padre - ¿O no? –

-Donatello, - llamó Splinter con voz seria.

-Hai, Sensei – dijo el niño con un hilito de voz.

-Tu, Miguel Angel y yo, vamos a ir a mi habitación y vamos a tener una pequeña charla acerca de hacer cosas que los pueden lastimar. – Splinter aun sostenía a Mickey en sus brazos y le señalaba a Donie la dirección que quería que siguiera.

-Hai, Sensei – con pesadumbre, Donie obedeció. Sabía que su padre lo regañaría y lo castigaría, pero lo importante es que Mickey estaba bien. Se sentía mal de haber puesto en peligro a su hermanito, y también de meterlo en problemas, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio a Miguel Angel aún en brazos de su padre, éste le dirigió una sonrisa feliz, con la que Donie sentía que le decía: Yo estoy contigo.

TIEMPO ACTUAL...

Miguel Angel caminaba por el alcantarillado sujetándose de las paredes. Le dolían los pies, también el lugar donde tenía colocada la intravenosa. Sentia la boca seca y amarga. Habia vomitado en dos ocasiones desde que había salido huyendo de la enfermería de su casa. Tambien seguía teniendo visiones horribles. Ya no podía reconocer que era real y que no. Era como si sus peores pesadillas se hubieran materializado y lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

De repente, aparecieron ante sus ojos Leonardo y Raphael. Sus hermanos mayores comenzaron a empujarlo como si fuera una pelota, mientras se reian de él cruelmente.

-Mira, es el tonto de Mickey – decía su hermano Leonardo.

-Basta, chicos, déjenme en paz, me lastiman – lloró Miguel Angel perdiendo el equilibrio. No estaba seguro de si habían sido sus hermanos quienes lo habían agredido, pero se sentía demasiado real.

-Cállate, descerebrado – dijo Raphael empujándolo mas fuerte.

Miguel Angel comenzó a avanzar más rápido, tenía miedo y frio. Mas adelante encontró a Bradford, en su forma humana. El castaño se le acercó con semblante maligno, mientras sus rasgos se convertían en lo que actualmente Mickey conocía como "Perrera".

-Mira quien está aquí – dijo el corpulento monstruo – el fenómeno que pretendía ser mi mejor amigo… -

-Perrera, aléjate de mi – dijo el niño de naranja, alejándose difícilmente –

-Tu realmente creiste que eras mi amigo? Mírate! Eres un maldito fenómeno – dijo el mutante en tono burlón.

-No te has visto últimamente en un espejo? – dijo Miguel Angel, tratando de sentirse más valiente de lo que en realidad era.

-No lo digo por ser mutante, idiota - Bradford se acercó al mas joven de los Hamato, -¿No te has dado cuenta de que ni tus hermanos te soportan? -

Miguel Angel sintió un nudo en la garganta. Volteó la mirada y vio a sus hermanos. Estaban ahí otra vez. Leonardo y Raphael jugando con el arcade. Donatello en la computadora. De pronto, escuchó el ruido de cuchillas arañando las paredes. Detrás de él vio como Destructor se acercaba amenazante.

-¡Leo, Rapha, Donie! - gritó Miguel Angel - Destructor, vámonos -

Pero Destructor se venia acercando peligrosamente, y sus hermanos parecían ni siquiera notarlo, pues no se movían de su lugar.

-¡Chicos! - Miguel Angel volvió a voltear, Destructor estaba a un par de metros de distancia, pero cuando giró para ver de nuevo a sus hermanos, estos se iban dejándolo solo.

Miguel Angel iba a gritar, pero podía escuchar a Destructor pisándole los talones. Comenzó a correr, todo lo que le era posible. Pero no tenía mucho a donde ir. Alcanzó a ver una salida, y subió por ella, al menos esperaba que en la superficie tuviera mas oportunidad de escapar.

Por otro lado, Raphael, Leonardo y Donatello habían salido a buscar a Miguel Angel. Abril se había quedado en la guarida, esperando que ya sea Mickey o Splinter aparecieran con alguna noticia. Donatello caminaba al frente lámpara en mano, pues estaba oscureciendo, y había falta la luz, pero había notado lo nervioso que Miguel Angel se ponía con las luces fuertes desde que empezara su enfermedad, así que trataba de ser cuidadoso, pero estaba muy preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Mickey, me escuchas? - llamaba el joven genio mirando en cada rincón, en espera de poder encontrar a su hermanito.

-Oigan, tal vez Splinter lo encontró, estará a salvo - dijo Leonardo luego de un rato.

-Si claro, "Todopoderoso Splinter salvarà el dia de nuevo, ¿Hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que Splinter no va a regresar? -Raphael pasó por el lado de Leonardo, el cual lo miró con odio y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No empieces de nuevo, Rapha – Leo sentía que su voz iba a quebrarse, pero no se permitiría ver débil ante su hermano.

-Mira, tonto, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu…-

Ninguno de los dos pudo terminar, ya que recibieron un golpe cortesía del bo de Donatello.

-Oye, que te…- Rapha se le iba a ir encima a su hermano, pero Leo lo detuvo, y fue cuando ambos notaron como el tercer Hamato estaba llorando.

-Donie – Leo se acercó al joven genio, que lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Son unos idiotas los dos – lloró con fuerza Donatello. – ustedes,… ustedes siempre están pensando solo en ustedes, no les importa lo que le pase a Mickey, ¡Él está muy enfermo y a ustedes no les importa!-

-Donie, cálmate – pidió Leo. – Claro que nos importa –

-¡No es cierto!- Donatello le dio la espalda a su hermano y continuó llorando. – ustedes siempre lo subestiman, siempre lo hacen sentir mal, y siempre lo ignoran –

-Tu también lo haces! – se defendió Raphael.

-Es cierto, pero de mi no lo merece – Donie no pudo más y cayó de rodillas llorando con mayor intensidad.- él… él siempre está conmigo, desde niños, él siempre me apoya, él me dice amigo en lugar de hermano, y yo… y yo… lo trato tan mal,… y le he fallado –

-Donie – Leo se arrodilló junto a su hermano, que no dejaba de llorar.

-No he podido encontrar exactamente qué es lo que tiene... – los sollozos de Donatello eran cada vez mas violentos – Tal vez si hubiera hecho los análisis días atrás, si tan solo yo…-

-Pero Donie, ¿De qué hablas?- pidió saber Leonardo.

-Que hace días, cuando Mickey se sintió mal durante el entrenamiento, yo… él… - Donie paró, parecía que lo que tenía que decir le resultaba demasiado difícil.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Donie? – lo animó a seguir su hermano Leonardo.

-Él me miró con lágrimas en los ojos… y puso sus ojos grandes y me pidió que… que… que no le hiciera los análisis, que solo estaba resfriado, y yo… yo le hice caso, no tomé la muestra y dije que si lo había hecho, si hubiera hecho lo que debía Mickey estaría bien –

-Eso no puedes saberlo, Genio – le dijo Raphael tratando de calmar al chico de bandana morada. –Digo, no soy experto como tu, pero si ahora que su enfermedad muestra más síntomas no encuentras nada, hace una semana que no se manifestaba, tal vez tampoco lo habrías hecho.

-Rapha tiene razón, Donie, además, Mickey con su mirada es capaz de convencer a cualquiera – Leo apoyó a su hermano de rojo, pero Donie lo quitó de un manotazo.

-NO es eso! – gritó Donatello exasperado – No quise hacerlos porque pasaría todo el dia haciendo análisis y yo, y yo… yo quería estar con Abril, yo… le he fallado a mi hermanito –

Ambos mayores se miraron, Donie lloraba con más fuerza y la verdad nunca lo habían visto así. Fue Leonardo quien tomó la palabra.

-Perdónanos, Donie – Leonardo le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermano- A veces olvidamos que… tienes nuestra misma edad, y te presionamos demasiado.-

-De que hablas, Leo – preguntó el joven genio.

-Que llevas en tus hombros la pesada carga del mantenimiento de la guarida, pero también la de ser nuestro doctor, Donie, no te sientas mal, no había manera de que supieras que lo que tenía Mickey es tan grave –

-Pero yo…- comenzó a decir, pero fue Raphael quien le tocó el otro hombro.

-Pero nada, "Cerebrito", Leo tiene razón, ahora lo importante es encontrar a Mickey, y una vez que lo encontremos, sabemos que lo vas a curar, porque es lo que haces-

-¿Pero si no puedo? – Donatello comenzó a decir estas palabras con dolor de admitirlas.

-Podrás,- comenzó a decir Leo.

-Además, estoy seguro de que Splinter también está preocupado – dijo Raphael bajando la mirada – él… él también buscará ayuda a como de lugar –

-Rapha – dijo Leonardo. Su segundo hermano parecía decir esto mas que nada para convencerse a si mismo.

-Ahora lo importante es… encontrar a Mickey…-

Los tres se levantaron y continuaron su búsqueda.

* * *

Perdonen que lo deje hasta aquí por ahora, prometo actualizar pronto... Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y por cierto, espero que **Mikemasters** no me odie, pero voy a tratar un poquito más mal a Mickey próximamente...

Saludis,

Iukarey*


	4. El secreto de Lars

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me siento halagada, realmente.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**En este fic aparecen varios OC's, y tambien como que se vuelve un poco mas oscuro. A ver si no tengo que subir la categoria. Tratare de no ser muy expresiva.**

**Debo aclarar que hay una escena donde hay algo de CASTIGO CORPORAL A UN NIÑO (DE HECHO A DOS) Asi que si son sensibles o les molesta el tema, por favor no lo lean, y perdonen que haya usado esa idea, les juro que trate de hacerlo diferente, pero no pude. DX**

**No se que mas decir, gracias por todo el apoyo a todos, y espero que les guste esta imitacion de fic que hago con el afan de que pasen un rato agradable, a mi me ayuda a olvidar un poco los problemas de la vida diaria.**

**Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!**

* * *

_10 años atras..._

Splinter preparaba la merienda de sus niños mientras que estos estaban en la sala. Era un dia caluroso y los pequeños habían estado algo inquietos. Pero él confiaba en ellos, eran buenos chicos.

-Estoy aburridisimo - dijo con un bostezo Raphael.

-Yo tambien, no se porqué tienen que pasar esos tontos retorpajes espaciales - dijo Leo con enfado.

-Se dice "reportajes especiales" Leo, y los ponen para tener a las personas al tanto de algun acontecimiento que...- Comenzó Donie, quien a pesar de tener solo cinco años, ya usaba un lenguaje muy extenso, y ya sabia leer.

-¿QUIEN TE PREGUNTO? - dijeron al mismo tiempo los mayores.

-Hay mucho que hacer, deberian buscar alguna actividad ademas de ver la tele.- dijo Donie con enfado.

-Donie - Miguel Angel apareció en escena, el menor de los Hamato miraba a su hermanito con interes. - Me puedes leer este libro que trajo papá del basurero ayer? -

-Por ejemplo - dijo Donie ante la sugerencia de su hermanito.

-Zafo - dijeron Leo y Raph al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, Mickey, - Donie lo invitó a sentarse, pero el menor comenzo a bailar algo "raro".

-Pero antes de que pongas a leer, ¿Me acompañas al baño? - suplicó el menor.

-¿Porque no vas solo? - cuestiono el niño de ojos castaños.

-Tengo miedo del "mostro" del inodoro - respondio Mickey en un susurro, como si solo por decir su nombre, dicha criatura se fuera a aparecer.

-Mickey, en primera, no es "mostro", es monstruo - corrigió Donatello.

-¿Tu lo has visto? - MIckey abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-No, no existe, ya te dije que no le hagas caso a lo que te dice Rapha, es para asustarte - Donie sabía que su hermano no estaria en paz si no lo acompañaba. - esta bien, vamos pero para que veas que no hay monstruos en el drenaje, y luego vamos a leer.

Ambos menores se fueron rumbo al baño.

-Monstruo en el inodoro? - pregunto Leonardo a su hermano de rojo.

-Vimos un comercial de una pelicula en la tele y me parecio divertido - dijo Rapha, - Sabes que seria divertido? jugar a "No te animas"-

-Sale - dijo Leonardo, emocionado con el juego que él y su hermano habian inventando. - a que no te animas a... ir a la cocina y...-

-No, hay que hacerlo interesante, - dijo Rapha con hastio - a que no te animas a salir de la guarida -

-Papá dice que no...- comenzo el mayor, pero Rapha comenzó un extraño baile.

-Yo gané, yo gané - dijo emocionado.

-Si me animo - Leo hizo lo que le retaba su hermano, con cuidado abrio la puerta y se asomó. -Listo, ahora tu.-

-Si, que quieres? - Rapha se cruzó de brazos.

-A que no te animas a... ir a aquella esquina - señaló un punto como a 5 metros de su casa.

-Mírame - Rapha corrió al punto indicado. La pequeña aventura se ponia cada vez mas emocionante.- ahora tu, a que no te animas a entrar al tunel.-

Leo obedeció, ya no habia marcha atrás. Poco a poco ambos fueron alejándose más y más, hasta que sus retos comenzaron a ser repetitivos, asi que Rapha, al ver una escalerilla, le dijo a su hermano.

-A que no te animas a subir y abrir la tapa - Rapha miraba desafiante a Leo, que no lo dudó y lo hizo.

-Rapha, mira ven - Leonardo miraba el exterior emocionado. Rapha lo siguio y tambien estaba estupefacto ante el espectáculo frente a ellos.

-wow - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-A que no te animas a jugarme una carrera hasta ese bote - dijo Rapha.

-Pero es la superficie y ...-

De pronto, se escucharon gritos.

-MOnstruos en la alcantarilla - grito una mujer.

-Joe, Joe ven rápido, trae tu arma...- grito alguien mas.

Afortunadamente Splinter llegaba a tiempo, Luego de buscar a sus niños para comer, encontró solo a Donatello y a Mickey en la sala, al fondo, la tabla que usaba para cubrir la entrada a su casa habia sido movida. No ocupaba ser un genio para imaginar que habia pasado.

En un ágil movimiento, Splinter saltó y tomó a los dos niños, que no se movian, estaban paralizados. Luego corrió a refugiarse en un rincón seguro. Dos hombres bajaron la escalerilla, uno armado con un cuchillo y el otro con un revolver. Luego de buscar un rato, ambos regresaron a la superficie.

-Vamonos Joe, estas mujeres estan locas, tanto producto para el cabello les afecto el cerebro.-

Una vez que los hombres se fueron, Splinter se fue a su casa con ambos niños bajo el brazo. Ninguno decia nada.

Al llegar a casa, Splinter pensaba en las palabras que les diria a sus hijos. Pero estos tenian otro plan.

-Entonces, gane - dijo triunfal Rapha.

-Oye, no, no se vale - dijo Leo.

-Yo gane, si no me crees, entonces regresemos a ese lugar y ahora si juguemos la carrera - dijo Rapha.

-Vamos - dijo Leo.

Splinter no lo podía creer. Luego de lo ocurrido, querian regresar.

Tomó a Leo del brazo, lo giró y le dio dos palmadas con todas sus fuerzas en las piernas, luego hizo lo mismo con Rapha.

A pesar de que los dos gritaron a cada impacto, los dos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, mirando incrédulos a su padre. LUego comenzaron a llorar. Splinter se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, se habia jurado que jamas trataria a sus hijos como su padre lo habia tratado a él, pero no sabia que mas hacer, le dolio en el alma golpear a sus dos hijos, pero no supo que mas hacer.

-Silencio los dos - dijo tratando de sonar fuerte, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, y sentia ganas de llorar al igual que sus niños - Lo que hicieron fue terrible, pudieron haberlos matado, o seguirlos y lastimar... o matar tambien a sus hermanitos.-

Splinter no había notado que Donie y Mickey habian presenciado todo. Mickey se abrazó a Donie, y estaba llorando. Donie trataba de calmarlo, pero ambos miraban asustados a su padre. Nunca lo habian visto tan molesto.

Leo y Rapha no dejaban de llorar. Sentían las manos de Splinter marcadas en la parte trasera de sus piernitas y les dolia muchisimo.

-No... no vuelvan a hacer eso - Splinter quiso terminar de una vez, se sentia terrible, sus manos temblaban y queria irse a meditar. - estarán castigados el resto del dia, se van a sentar en el sillon y no quiero que se levanten a menos que yo se los permita. Y no habrá postre ni television toda la semana. ¿Quedó claron? -

Splinter no esperaba que los niños respondieran. Estaban llorando incontrolablemente, pero los volvio a tomar del brazo a cada uno. Al principio se le partio el corazon, ya que ambos gritaron "NO", al pensar que volveria a pegarles, mientras lo miraban con terror. Splinter los subió al sillón, y luego se fue a su cuarto.

-Donatello, vigila a tus hermanos, si alguno se baja del sillón me avisas - ordenó Splinter. Donatello solo asintió.

Mickey siguió a su padre de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Splinter giró y vio a su hijito que lo miraba con miedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Miguel Ángel? - cuestionó el sensei.

-Papi, ¿Porqué odias a mis hermanitos? - preguntó con inocencia.

-Yo... yo no los odio, hijo - fue la respuesta del sensei.

-Entonces porque les pegaste?-

-Los papás a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queriamos hacer - respondio.

-Ah, como cuando me dices que me coma los vegetales aunque saben feo? -

-Si, hijo mio, como esas veces - Splinter sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabecita al niño.

De pronto, escuchó ruidos en la pancita de MIguel, era obvio, era hora de la comida, de hecho termino de servirla cuando noto la ausencia de sus dos hijos mayores.

-Vamos a comer primero, y luego seguimos charlando de esto, si? - sugirió Splinter mientras cargaba al menor en brazos.

El niño asintió y se dirigió a la sala con su padre. Splinter temia que sus hijos estuvieran asustados aun, pero los encontró sentados donde los habia dejado, mientras que Rapha le hacia gestos a Leo y Leo a Rapha.

-Es tu culpa, bleh - Leo le mostro la lengua a su hermano.

-No es cierto - Rapha le respondio haciendo otra mueca.

Splinter suspiró. Cuando llegó, ambos lo miraron y pararon su juego.

-Chicos, vamos a comer - dijo solemne.

-Como vamos a comer si no nos podemos bajar? - pregunto Leo.

-Dije que no se levantaran a menos que se los permitiera, ahora vamos.-

Splinter los condujo a todos al comedor, donde estuvieron muy callados. Leo y Rapha ni siquiera pensaron en pedir sus galletas de postre, y a la hora de dormir, se fueron temprano, ya que sabian que no tendrian television.

Splinter no volvio a hablar con Miguel Angel del asunto como le habia dicho. Luego de un par de dias, el asunto parecio olvidarse, afortunadamente sus hijos superaron mas pronto que el la situacion ocurrida. Al menos eso pensaba.

El último dia de castigo, alcanzó a escuchar a Raphael decirle a Leo:

-"A que no te animas a traer dos galletas de la cocina" -

-A que si - respondio el otro.

-Niños... - pensó Splinter colocando en alto el frasco con galletas.

* * *

_TIEMPO ACTUAL:_

Elisa conducía su viejo BMW haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida mientras lo hacía. Eran apenas las cuatro y media de la tarde, pero la joven doctora retirada no había tenido una buena noche. Su muslo le dolia mucho, justo la unión del muñón con la prótesis robótica que usaba desde hacía dos años. Además aún tenía pesadillas terribles que la hacían despertar sobresaltada y agitada. Y es que por más que pasara el tiempo, jamás podría olvidar aquella tarde en que sus manos se llenaron con la sangre de Jacob.

-Tia Elisa, te sientes bien? - La voz suave de su pequeña sobrina la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pequeña Mindy de diez años, la miraba con preocupación, la niña conocía a su tia y sabía que estaba cansada.

-No te apures, Mindy - Elisa suspiró. Los ojos le ardían y los párpados le pesaban mucho. Se moría por llegar a la clínica heredada por su abuelo, la cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona semi-deshabitada más allá de los muelles, y que ahora la utilizaba como un centro de cuidado animal.

Si, por su experiencia con humanos, Elisa había decidido retirarse de la medicina convencional y dedicarse a cuidar animales heridos o en peligro. Un giro tremendo a su carrera, luego de ser considerada una de las mejores pediatras del estado, si no es que del pais.

Pero luego del lamentable accidente, ocurrido hacia dos años y donde perdiera su pierna, habia decidido alejarse de la ciudad y vivir de forma casi ermitaña. Su sobrina Mindy vivía con ella desde hacia dos años y medio. Luego de que su hermana Edith muriera y la dejara a cargo de sus hijos.

Ya había perdido a Jacob y no permitiría que lo mismo le pasara a Mindy. La niña estudiaba en casa, y rara vez la llevaba a la ciudad, pero ese dia la pequeña había insistido demasiado, y Elisa no pudo negarse.

Ahora regresaban con los viveres y algunos medicamentos. Sin embargo, casi no podía ver el camin debido al sueño. Encendió la radio.

-Esta mañana se presentó una nueva queja en los laboratorios MINSTREM, ya que la señora Megan Llyott, afirma que su hijo acudió desde hace dos dias a los laboratorios en busca de una cura, pero hasta la fecha no tiene noticias de su hijo. Los encargados del centro afirman que el chico luego de recuperarse del procedimiento, salió huyendo, visiblemente alterado por la situacion. La señora Llyott afirma que esa conducta no es normal en su hijo. Con este ya van doce los casos similares...-

Elisa apagó el radio. El director de los laboratorios MINSTREM no era conocido por ser un hombre respetable. Ese tipo venderia a su madre por dinero. Ahora fingia ser un buen samaritano? a otro perro con ese hueso.

-Tia, por que hay personas mutantes? - Mindy miró a Elisa.

-No lo se, querida, cuando conozca a un mutante le pregunto, si? - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

De repente, una alarma del auto comenzó a zonar. Al parecer había problemas con el aceite o algo asi. -Rayos! lo que me faltaba -

-Tia Elisa! - dijo Mindy. Elisa notó nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada. - Elisa realmente deseaba que fuer a asi, atardecía y estaba en un lugar muy despoblado, no queria imaginarse con Mindy solas y con el auto descompuesto.

-Tia, Tia! - Insistió la niña.

-Mindy, no pasa nada, cielo,... yo...-

-TIA CUIDADO! - Grito finalmente la niña. Elisa levantó la vista del tablero del auto y vio a una figura humanoide de color verde, que venía cruzando la carretera con dificultad. No era muy alto, tenía la altura de un chico de diez o doce años. Elisa trató de frenar pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, Giró bruscamente, la criatura saltó pero Elisa sintió como lo alcanzó a golpear.

El BMW de Elisa salio de la carretera. Elisa estaba helada ante lo ocurrido.

-Tia, tia, esta herido - Mindy salió del auto sin que Elisa pudiera evitarlo.

-Mindy, Mindy, regresa! - Elisa salió tras su sobrina. Qué era lo que había visto? un... un extraterrestre?

-Tia, es un mutante - dijo la niña.

-Alejate de él, Mindy - Elisa estaba preocupada, no conocia mucho acerca de esas criaturas. Y si eran peligrosas? y si lo que tenían era contagioso?

-Tia, por favor, ayúdalo - suplicó la niña - no lo dejes morir.-

Nuevamente las imagenes de hace dos años volvieron a su mente. Mindy abrazada al cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Jacob suplicando que no lo dejara morir, pero Elisa poco podía hacer, su pierna sangraba abundantemente. Cuando trató de levantarse, vio que era demasiado tarde...

-Tia? - Mindy tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Elisa no pudo resistirse.

A... a... ayúdame... ayúdame a subirlo al auto - dijo no muy segura de si misma. El chico parecía ser una tortuga de forma humana, al menos eso le decía el caparazon que tenía en su espalda. Tres dedos en manos y piernas y vendajes en las mismas. En su mano derecha, parecía que hace poco tenía una intravenosa. El chico respiraba de forma agitada, y tenía fiebre. Sus labios se veian secos, aunque no tenía punto de comparacion. No podía estar segura si no tenía un punto de comparacion, pero era obvio que el chico no estaba bien.

Cuando se acercó al chico, éste se estremeció.

-No, no! - gritó - me están lastimando, déjenme! -

-Shhh, shh - Elisa comenzó a arrullar suavemente al chico - tranquilo, todo esta bien -

-Papá, -dijo el mutante entre sueños -¿Porqué odias a mis hermanos? -

-¿Qué dijo, tia? - preguntó MIndy.

-Creo que está delirando, tiene mucha fiebre - Elisa comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Mickey. El jovencito pareció calmarse un poco, lentamente se quedó dormido en brazos de Elisa.

No sin mucha dificultad, Elisa y Mindy subieron al chico al asiento trasero. Luego de sentarse enfrente, emprendieron la marcha. Elisa miraba por el retrovisor al mutante, y Mindy por enmedio de los dos asientos. Encendió la luz del auto cuando el jovencito comenzaba a hacer ruido, pero se cubrió el rostro y se alteró.

-Oh, no - pensó Elisa reconociendo el síntoma- ¿Fotofobia? ¿fiebre? - la joven se acercó a tocar la nuca del niño, negando con la cabeza. - Solo espero que no sea... -

Elisa comenzaba a tener una hipotesis y no le gustaba.

* * *

Por su parte, Splinter se dirigía al lugar de los laboratorios Wormstride. El lugar parecía desierto. Su instinto le hacía desconfiar. Procuró permanecer oculto, ese lugar no le daba buena espina, y menos luego de ver a una mujer acercarse llorando.

-Por favor! - suplicaba - mi hijo vino hace dos dias, tienen que decirme donde esta -

-Ya le dijimos, su hijo esta en recuperacion, señora - contestaba una enfermera de aspecto altanero.

-por favor...- insistia la mujer. Pero dos guardias aparecieron y la hicieron retroceder.

La mujer no tuvo más remedio que retroceder, para reunirse con otras personas reunidas ahi.

Splinter las miró agudizando su oido. Todas hablaban de lo mismo, familiares y amigos que habían asistido a la clínica y jamás habían regresado

Algo andaba mal, iba a entrar cuando de repente tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Introdujo sus manos en su yukata, el telefono que le habia dado Donatello, lo había apagado, ya que trataria de ser sigiloso. Sin embargo, lo encendió. Casi de inmediato, una llamada de Abril entró.

-¿Abril? - contestó Splinter con preocupación.

-Maestro Splinter, gracias a Dios que contesta, Mickey se fue, los chicos fueron a buscarlo y no han regresado, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo...- La joven hablaba atropelladamente, y Splinter se dio cuenta de que la situación se les habia salido de control.

-Abril, cálmate, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Porqué Miguel Angel se fue? ¿Y Donatello, que no estaba cuidando de él? - Splinter tenía muchas dudas, trató de esperar que la jovencita se tranquilizara.

-Maestro, los chicos estaban peleando, Donie me ayudó a detenerlos y... lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó con Mickey, Donie dijo que tenía mucha fiebre, volvio a convulsionar y dijo que era probable que estuviera alucinando o algo asi -

-Voy para alla, Abril - Splinter colgó. Su regreso a la humanidad debia esperar, o al menos el averiguar que tramaban en ese laboratorio.

* * *

Dentro de la clínica, un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años con bata de laboratorio entraba a una habitación, donde había un escritorio y un diván al fondo. La habitación estaba oscura, pero el hombre no encendió luz alguna.

Detrás de él, otro hombre, un poco mas joven, entró.

-Doctor Lars... -dijo el hombre más joven con nerviosismo - hay mas personas afuera preguntando por sus familiares... ¿qué les digo? -

-Diles lo que sea, para que se vayan, Robins - dijo con desgano el doctor Lars- malagradecidos, deberian estar felices porque los liberé de esa pesada carga-

-Pero señor, esas personas quieren saber que sucedió con sus familiares, solo quieren noticias de sus esposos, hermanos... hijos...- El hombre llamado Robins dio un respingo cuando Lars golpeó su escritorio.

-Esos ya no eran sus familiares, ya no mas, ahora son solo monstruos que deben ser aniquilados por atentar contra las leyes naturales - Lars le daba la espalda al joven, mirando por una ventana que, no daba a la calle.

-Señor, ¿Es necesario todo esto? Algunos son muy jóvenes, casi niños - Robins se arrepintió de decir eso, pues Lars lo jaló a la ventana, por la cual podía ver muchos cuerpos de mutantes en una habitación en un piso inferior. Algunos aun se movían lentamente, mientras otros hombres los arrojaban a un incinerador. Robins no pudo evitar girar la cabeza.

-¿Tu ves algún niño ahi? - Lars negó con la cabeza, le hablaba a Robins como si fuera un niño pequeño -no, no lo hay, solo son monstruos, monstruos que deben ser exterminados. No se siente lástima por las cucarachas cuando son bebès, o si? tampoco por estos seres -

-Pero, alguna vez fueron humanos...- Robins sentía que iba a vertir el contenido de su estomago encima de Lars, el olor de los cuerpos cremados entraba por la ventilación.

-Humanos, perros, gatos, sarigüeyas, todos dejaron de existir para convertirse en esa plaga, ahora retirate, tengo cosas que hacer - Lars comenzó a caminar a un armario, Robins no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Señor, ¿Por qué los odia tanto? -

-Tengo mis motivos, Robins, tengo mis motivos...-

* * *

Hasta aqui les dejo, espero sus reviews, y disculpen si no los contesto pronto, digamos que tengo "Fallas tecnicas"

Saludis,

IUkarey


	5. El monstruo

Hola, quiero disculparme con aquellos que creen que Leo y Rapha son demasiado crueles a veces con los dos mas peques. pero es que me gusta imaginarlos como niños, y admitámoslo, la mayoria de los niños son asi, y no es que quieran ser crueles, es que solo lo son niños, pero eso no significa que no se quieran mucho entre ellos. Otra cosa, en el fic los chicos tienen quince años, asi que cuando pongo 10 años atrás, pues tienen cinco, o depende el tiempo que hace del recuerdo que pongo al inicio.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero haber despejado sus dudas. Otra cosa, en este CAPITULO HAY MENCION DE ABUSO SEXUAL Y HAY UNA ESCENA DE INTENTO DE VIOLACION, SI SON SENSIBLES AL TEMA POR FAVOR NO LO LEAN. Bueno, no tengo mas que decir.

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!

* * *

_(10 años atrás)_

Splinter se acomodó en la sala. Estaba muy cansado. Cuidar cuatro tortuguitas no era una tarea fácil. Ni todos sus años de entrenamiento ninja le habrían preparado para algo asi. Estaba muy cansado y se sentó en el sillón para ver las noticias. Si bien era cierto que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, aun le interesaba saber qué sucedía en el. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que alguna noticia pudiera afectarles a ellos, como lo ocurrido en el 2001 en las torres gemelas, estaban demasiado cerca, y esa vez el estruendo se había escuchado en las alcantarillas asustando a sus pequeños.

El locutor informó de un hombre que atacó a otro afuera de un bar. La guerra en medio oriente, algunos asaltos en la ciudad, la caida de la bolsa de valores, el resumen deportivo...

De repente, hubo una noticia que impactó a Splinter.

-El profesor Kirman, que impartía matemáticas en la escuela primaria numero doce, fue detenido esta tarde, luego de que fuera acusado de abuso sexual por muchos de sus alumnos. Los menores de entre diez y catorce años, levantaron la denuncia y el profesor esta bajo investigacion. Le pedimos a la poblacion que si sus hijos fueron victimas de este hombre acudan a la unidad de Victimas especiales, donde la detective Benson los atenderá.-

Splinter apagó el televisor, al menos sus niños no subirían nunca a la superficie, asi estaban protegidos de un sujeto asi, que abusaba de su confianza para abusar de niños.

-Papi - la voz de Miguel Angel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Miguel Angel, qué haces despierto?- Splinter se levantó y se dirigió donde el niño estaba de pie, abrazando un osito y con su pijama.

-Tengo miedo del monstruo - dijo con voz tímida.

-¿Monstruo? - Splinter suspsiró - Déjame adivinar, Raphael te dijo que había un monstruo, cierto? Donde está ahora? -

-¿El monstruo o Rapha? - preguntó el pequeño.

-El monstruo, supongo que Raphael está dormido.- Le contestó el roedor.

-El monstruo esta en mi habitación, pero no lo encuentro, me ayudas a buscarlo y le dices que se vaya? por favor? - suplicó el niño.

-Miguel Angel, si no lo has encontrado es señal de que no hay dicho monstruo.- Pero Splinter no podía negarse a la carita de su niño, el cual lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Y si está muy bien escondido? -

-De acuerdo, vamos -

Splinter entró a la habitación del niño, movió el pequeño colchón, revisó el improvisado closet, buscó en cada rincón y no había nada.

-Lo vez, hijo, no hay monstruos aquí - dijo Splinter, pensando que tenía que hablar nuevamente con Raphael acerca de asustar a su hermano menor.

-Papi, ¿Los monstruos existen? - preguntó el niño, pero Splinter, a punto de decirle que no, recordó las noticias.

-Si, hijo mio - pero agregó al ver la cara de terror del niño - pero están arriba, en la superficie.-

-Por eso no nos dejas ir allá solos? -

-Así es - Splinter acomodó al niño en la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas.

-Pero papi, ¿Y si un monstruo un dia baja y quiere hacernos daño? - preguntó el niño con miedo.

-Yo no lo permitiré, hijo mio, nunca permitiré que ningun monstruo los lastime a ti o a tus hermanitos. Ahora vuelve a dormir.-

El niño se durmió. Splinter se fue a su cuarto, pensando que tal vez no era tan malo vivir en las alcantarillas, al menos sus hijos estarían protegidos de monstruos como el profesor Kirman...

* * *

_(Tiempo Actual)_

Elisa estaba muy cansada cuando finalmente llegó a su clínica a afuera de la ciudad. El lugar de lejos parecia un edificio abandonado, pero al cruzar la barda y el portón, el panorama no era del todo tan malo.

Habia un pequeño hospital, en donde los patios habian sido acondicionados. Habia un lugar con varios tipos de perros, mas allá un lugar con jaulas donde habia un tigre pequeño, el cual esperaba ser llevado al zoologico. Mas allá el acuario, con tortugas marinas, algunos lagartos pequeños y un par de leones marinos. Elisa condujo hasta la parte trasera del edificio, donde habia varias habitaciones en buen estado. Una usada por Mindy, junto a la suya, y otra usada por Kevin, un joven veterinario amigo de toda la vida de Elisa.

Hacia dos años y medio, cuando Elisa recibió la custodia de sus sobrinos, Kevin. se ofreció a ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario. La frecuentaba a menudo y poco a poco se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Jacob. El adolescente estaba confundido luego de la muerte de sus padres, y Kevin pasaba mucho tiempo con él, salian a divertirse juntos, al basquetball, a pasear, al cine. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero de repente, Jacob cambió radicalmente, Kevin dijo que tal vez era la adolescencia, pero la verdad, se volvió huraño y grosero con Elisa y con Kevin parecía temeroso. De repente Jacob se fue, luego supo que se habia unido a ese grupo de delincuentes llamado "Los Dragones Púrpura", y la última vez que lo vio, fue cuando fue a visitar el hospital donde trabajaba, donde buscaba a Kevin para asesinarlo. Elisa supo que estaba drogado, pero no pudo detenerlo. Terminó perdiendo su pierna y a su sobrino esa noche.

-Vaya, al fin llegan - Kevin salió del edificio cargando un pequeño Buho, que tenía un ala vendada. Se acercó para ayudar a la joven doctora y su sobrina - ¿Como les... fue? -

Kevin se quedó asombrado al ver al mutante en la parte trasera del automóvil. Parecía inconsciente.

-Bien, Kevin, trajimos todo lo que hacia falta, antibióticos, jabón, desinfectante, alimento...- comenzó a decir Elisa al bajar.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que una tortuga mutante no estaba en la lista - dijo Kevin con sarcasmo.

-No digas tonterias, Esta herido - dijo Elisa - Ayúdame a llevarle adentro.

Ambos llevaron al adolescente mutante a una pequeña habitación. Elisa comenzó a curarle el brazo herido por la venoclisis, mientras Kevin le aplicaba una nueva solucion intravenosa en el otro brazo.

-Kevin, aplícale un gramo de Ceftriaxona* intravenosa - dijo Elisa.

-Ceftriaxona? Es un antibiótico algo fuerte - dijo Kevin.

-Tiene una infeccion algo fuerte - Elisa suspiró - O al menos eso creo, lo mejor será tomar muestras de sangre y llevarlas al laboratorio.

-De acuerdo, pero, te tomas muchas molestias por esta criatura, no crees? -

-Salvamos animales todo el tiempo, en lo que a mi respecta, él es algo más. Y necesita ayuda. -

Una vez que terminaron de estabilizar al menor, ambos salieron para bajar las cosas del auto. Mindy entró en la habitación. En ese momento, Miguel Angel despertaba, pero se sentía cansado. El auto de Elisa lo había golpeado y había caido sobre un lado de la carretera, su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero podía notar que estaba en una cama, pero no era una que conociera.

-Hola - dijo Mindy saludando con la mano - ¿Estás bien? -

Miguel Angel asintió.

-¿Qui...quien eres tu? - preguntó debilmente.

-Me llamo Mindy, y tu? -

-Mi... Miguel Angel - dijo con dificultad

-Tienes un bonito nombre - dijo la niña acariciando su mano.

-Mis... mis hermanos... me ll...ll..llaman Mickey - dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Me gusta, ¿tienes más hermanos? Yo tenía uno, se llamaba Jacob; pero se fue al cielo con mis papás - dijo Mindy.- ¿Como se llaman tus hermanos?

-El mayor se llama... Leo... Leonard... Leonardo...- Miguel Angel no pudo seguir, pues se quedo dormido.

-Leonardo, mmm, tu hermanito debe estar preocupado por ti, no te preocupes, Miguel Angel, yo lo encontraré...- Mindy se acostó sobre el pecho del mutante.

* * *

Leonardo, Donatello y Raphael continuaban su búsqueda sin muchos animos. Habia pasado mucho tiempo y aun no tenian noticias de su hermano menor. En se momento, se escuchó el celular de Donatello, los tres adolescentes recobraron la esperanza, deseando que fueran noticias de su hermano menor.

-Es Abril - señaló Donatello.- Abril, habla, estas en altavoz, ¿Miguel Angel regresó?.-

-No, ya ni les pregunto si lo encontraron, ¿Cierto? , pero, chicos, encontré a Splinter, va a buscarlos ahora - dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, al menos Splinter apareció.- dijo Donatello.

-Tal vez el maestro pueda encontrarlo más facilmente, ya saben, valiéndose de su olfato... - dijo con esperanza Leonardo.

-Ya, Leo, acéptalo, hermano, a Splinter no le interesamos, si regresó es solo porque está cansado y quiere descansar, no le importa lo que pueda pasarnos a nosotros o a Mickey - dijo Raphael parándose frente a su hermano.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Raphael! - la voz profunda del maestro se escuchó. Splinter dio vuelta en un tunel y apareció frente a ellos mirando severamente a Raphael.

-Sensei, yo...- Rapha se sabía descubierto, y no sabía que decir.

-Raphael tiene razon - dijo Leonardo con voz suave.

-¿Qué dijiste? - dijeron Splinter, Donatello y Raphael al mismo tiempo. El primero con un tono de molestia, pero los otros dos visiblemente asombrados.

-Que Raphael tiene razón, - Leonardo levantó la vista y se notaba como tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules - Desde que esto comenzó, desde que Miguel Angel se puso mal, tu te desapareciste sin decir nada, no te importa lo que nos pase, después de todo, ¡Qué somos! solo las mascotas que compraste hace quince años, las que compartieron el accidente que cambio tu vida, somos como el premio de consolación después de haber perdido a tu familia, a tu VERDADERA FAMILIA! -

Leonardo estaba irreconocible, nunca se había imaginado decirle esas cosas y en ese tono a su padre y maestro, pero en ese momento de crisis, las palabras salían solas de su boca como torrente de agua en una llave abierta.

-LEONARDO, ESO NO ES CIERTO - Splinter estaba impactado, de todos sus hijos, el menos que esperaba ver asi era a Leonardo.

Leonardo parecía impactado por lo que acababa de decir, pero no quería retractarse ni disculparse con su maestro. En un arrebato, salió corriendo empujando a Donatello. Llegó a una escalerilla, necesitaba respirar el aire fresco de la superficie.

-LEONARDO! - gritaron Splinter, Donatello y Raphael.

Leonardo los escuchó, pero no se detuvo. Continuó corriendo hasta que noto que estaban muy lejos de la ciudad, solo se veía una carretera algo lejos. Miró hacia abajo y notó algunas manchas de sangre en una planta. Miró al piso, la tierra estaba algo húmeda y pudo notar pisadas parecidas a las suyas, solo que ligeramente más pequeñas.

-Mickey- pensó, comenzando a seguir la dirección que seguian las pisadas. - ¡MICKEY!-

Los demás lo escucharon, y pensaron que Leo había encontrado a su hermano menor, Subieron la alcantarilla y lo buscaron con la mirada. Leonardo estaba corriendo y Splinter y los chicos lo siguieron.

Llegaron a la carretera y el rastro de su hermano se perdía.

-Miren, - Donatello señaló huellas de un automóvil, que parecía que había frenado bruscamente. Justo donde se perdían las huellas de Mickey. Mas adelante, la hierba parecía aplastada, y en el suelo había una marca, como de un caparazon.

Ninguno dijo nada, sacando sus propias conclusiones, hasta que fue Raphael el que habló.

-El... el auto parece que va en esa dirección, tenemos que encontrarlo - Raphael parecía más palido, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba por su hermano menor.

-Vamos por el tortu movil - Todos caminaron de regreso a la alcantarilla. Splinter quería hablar con su hijo mayor, pero no estaba muy seguro. Leonardo no le dirigía siquiera la mirada, y avanzó más rápido, obviamente para no estar cerca de él.

* * *

Era tarde, cuando Kevin entró al cuarto del muchacho. Estaba dormido, y el joven dejó la bandeja con medicamentos en la mesa de noche. Luego se asomó por la puerta, asegurándose de estar solo.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Asi que te, según Mindy, te llamas Miguel Angel, ¡Qué hermoso nombre! te queda, Angelito, pareces un niño, solo que verde - El hombre levantó las sábanas y comenzó a acariciar las rodillas del mutante. -Tu piel es muy suave, me pregunto qué edad tendrás, no debes pasar de los quince, cierto?-

Kevin comenzó a ascender acariciando las piernas del muchacho, al llegar a la ingle, no pudo más y comenzó a acariciarse la entrepierna él mismo, mientras acercaba su rostro al del mutante, y le lamía una mejilla. - Tienes un sabor delicioso. -

Kevin comenzó a acariciar cada vez más al muchacho, sin controlarse. estaba muy exitado.

-Si tienes forma humanoide, me pregunto si... - el joven veterinario comenzó a meter los dedos en la entrepierna del muchacho, por dentro del caparazón buscando algo de forma ansiosa... cuando...

-Kevin, ¿qué haces aquí? - La voz de Mindy lo sacó de su concentración. En un movimiento rápido dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a la ventana.

-Mindy, deberías estar dormida - dijo en voz baja, tratando de recuperar la respiracion.

-Tia Elisa me dejó quedarme a dormir con él, voy a dormir en el sofá. Tia Elisa dice que es mejor porque soy un rostro que reconoce y si se despierta no estará asustado.-

La niña comenzó a acomodarse en el sillón de la habitación, para luego mirar al hombre.

-Y tu que haces? - preguntó.

-Yo... iba a aplicarle el medicamento, cuando me pareció escuchar algo afuera - mintió Kevin.

-Ah, - la niña se asomó - no veo nada -

-No... no importa - Kevin se acercó y aplicó el medicamento en el brazo del muchacho, y luego se retiró procurando ser discreto.

Kevin salió sintiéndose derrotado. Pero estaba seguro de que luego tendría una oportunidad de nuevo con el joven mutante. No se le iba a escapar.

* * *

* La ceftriaxona es un tipo de antibiotico. Trabajaba en un hospital y conozco un poquito acerca de medicamentos.

Perdonen que lo deje hasta aquí por ahora, prometo actualizar pronto... Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y por cierto, espero que **Mikemasters** no me odie, pero voy a tratar un poquito más mal a Mickey próximamente...

Saludis,

Iukarey*


	6. Familia al rescate!

Hola, quiero agradecer infinitamente a una gran persona MIKEMASTERS, por su invaluable ayuda para la elaboracion de este fic! Muchas gracias!

Tambien quisiera agregar que cierta parte, para ser especificos, donde Splinter conoce a un humano indigente, la tome de la serie del 2003, aunque la mayoria esta basada en la serie de Nick.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero haber despejado sus dudas. Otra cosa, en este CAPITULO HAY MENCION DE ABUSO SEXUAL Y HAY UNA ESCENA DE INTENTO DE VIOLACION,(otra vez) SI SON SENSIBLES AL TEMA POR FAVOR NO LO LEAN. Bueno, no tengo mas que decir.

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ojala fuera asi, son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fic!

* * *

_Ocho años atras..._

Mickey llegó a la habitación donde su hermano mayor Leonardo estaba practicando algunas katas. El niño de siete años miró a su hermanito menor entrar, pero trato de ignorarlo, concentrándose en los ejercicios. Esa mañana, luego del entrenamiento, su padre, Splinter, había salido a buscar alimentos, dejándolos solitos en la guarida.

-Leo, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño, aunque su hermano mayor lo ignoró, pero el pequeño quería insistir – ¡LEO!-

-Mickey, estoy ocupado – dijo el niño de azul de mala gana.

-No es cierto, no estás haciendo nada –

-Vete a jugar con Donnie – dijo con un gruñido el mayor, haciendo que el más pequeño saliera arrastrando los pies.

Donatello estaba entretenido con una vieja computadora de escritorio que su padre le había conseguido en el basurero. Estaba seguro de que podría echarla a andar, solo tenía que concentrarse, y lo haría, pero en ese momento, una aguda vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Donnie, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto el niño de naranja.

-Mickey, no tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy tratando de encontrar la falla en el CPU de este equipo, para poder aislar las piezas y buscar un reemplazo apropiado y elaborar un sistema que pueda funcionar y así podamos accesar y…-

-¿Jugamos a los detectives? – Mickey ignoró el comentario de su hermano, pues jugaba con una lámpara de mano que Donnie tenía en su laboratorio.

-No, y déjame trabajar.- Donatello le enseñó la salida a su hermanito, y este volvió a salir cabizbajo a buscar a Raphael. Era lo bueno de tener tres hermanos, tienes más opciones.

Pero al llegar con Raphael, éste ni siquiera le dejó hablar.

-No quiero jugar contigo, Mickey – dijo Raphael sin quitar la vista de su historieta, Miguel Ángel apenas iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su gruñón hermano.- porque no quiero y punto.-

Mickey, derrotado, se fue a la cocina y tomó dos galletas, para luego dirigirse a la salida. Se sentó afuera de su casa, cuando vio una pequeña rata parda. Al niño le gustaban las ratas, se parecían a su papá.

-Hola, ¿quieres galleta? – dijo el niño lanzándole un trozo al roedor. –me agradas, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

La rata salió corriendo, y el niño interpretó esa acción como que el animalito estaba d acuerdo, y lo siguió.

-Me caes bien, te voy a llamar "Rapha-dos" – dijo el niño sin dejar de correr.

Llegaron a una zona que estaba algo alejada de su casa, pero el niño no lo notó.

-Juguemos a las escondidas, yo cuento y tú te escondes – El niño comenzó a contar hasta diez y luego se giró para buscar a su amiguito.- Rapha dos, listo o no, ahí voy –

Miguel Ángel comenzó a buscar por todos lados, hasta llegar a unos tablones viejos y húmedos, los movió un poco y de repente salió su amiga rata, o al menos eso creía.

-Te encontr…- el niño se sorprendió al ver que detrás de la rata salía una más con las mismas características, y luego otra y otra más.- ¿Rapha-dos, cual eres tú? –

La estampida de ratas comenzó a correr, y el niño instintivamente comenzó a seguirla.

-Espera, Rapha-dos, tienes que decirme como regresar a casa – el niño corrió tras las ratas, pero solo se perdió mas.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, Leonardo salía del dojo luego de una práctica poco exitosa. Se encaminó a la sala y encendió el televisor.

-Mira, los robots guerreros de ojos laser, ¡Mickey, ya comenzó tu programa favorito! – Pero nada, el menor no llegó corriendo como estampida a ver su programa favorito. – ¿Mickey?-

Raphael que también estaba en la sala, se extraño de no ver a su hermanito corriendo como loco para adueñarse del televisor.

-Mickey, si no vienes yo voy a tomar tu turno de la tele – dijo el de rojo con la esperanza de que el menor llegara a reclamar su tiempo frente al televisor.

Donatello también se extrañó de esto. Se había cansado de trabajar con el equipo de cómputo y salía a relajarse con sus hermanos, pero la ausencia del menor era preocupante, y los tres niños comenzaron a buscar a su hermanito.

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado – dijo Donnie luego de un rato.

-Tal vez fue a buscar a papá – dijo Leo con esperanza.

-¿Pero y si se perdió? Es muy tonto para ir solo – dijo Raphael, pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos, decidió modificar su comentario.- dijo, que se distrae fácilmente y pudo perder el camino a casa.-

-Vamos a buscarlo – dijo Leonardo y los tres salieron en busca de su hermanito.

Mientras tanto, Miguel Angel estaba cada vez mas asustado. No reconocia el lugar donde estaba, y las ratas se habían dispersado. Ahora no sabia que camino debía tomar y tenia muchísimo miedo. Su padre les había hablado infinidad de ocasiones acerca de los humanos que poblaban la superficie y que ellos podían dañarlos. En ese momento, escuchó ruidos detrás de él y no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su carita. No llegaba a ningún lado conocido y solo estaba perdiéndose aun mas.

-¡Papá! – gritaba el niño. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, siguió corriendo hasta que de repente resbaló, pues el piso estaba húmedo, y se cortó su manita con una muy sucia botella que estaba en el suelo.

La sangre comenzó a emanar, provocándole aun mas terror. Miró a todos lados tratando de ubicarse, pero todo le parecía desconocido. Si al menos hubiera prestado mas atención cuando su padre Splinter les estaba enseñando los caminos a casa, rutas de escape, atajos y posibles refugios y puntos de reunión que podían llegar a ocupar, pero ese dia estaba muy "ocupado" molestando a Raphael con una araña de plástico que había encontrado tirada.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio, luego mas rápido, el sonido de algo arrastrándose volvió a escucharse, y el niño comenzó a correr más rápido. Hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se arrinconó y trató de recordar sus katas, pues su padre hacia unos años que los entrenaba a él y a sus hermanos en ninjutsu, pero no sabia como esos movimientos podían ayudarle a defenderse, asi que terminó arrinconándose tras unos escombros y diciendo en voz baja… -"Monstruo, vete, no me comas" –

-Miguel Angel – el mencionado levantó la vista para ver la imagen más bella que podía esperar en ese momento, su padre estaba parado frente a él y lo miraba con total preocupación.

Splinter estaba molesto con el menor de sus hijos por estar tan lejos de casa, y además solo; iba a regañarlo, cuando vio el estado lamentable en el que su hijo se encontraba: estaba sucio, su mano sangraba y se notaba que había estado llorando, asi que no pudo evitar suavizar su voz.

-Hijo mio, ¿Qué te sucedió? –

-¡Papaaaaaaaá!- Gritó el niño y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, para comenzar a llorar a todo pulmón – No…. No… no querían… jugar… mis hermanos… nadie… y yo… y vi a Rapha dos… y jugamos … y luego… y corri… y había muchos Rapha dos… y me asusté… y corrí… y me cai… y me corté… y… y… y…- El niño hablaba atropelladamente, Splinter no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero era obvio que su niño había tenido un dia terrible.

-Ya, ya, hijo, mio, ya estoy aquí – El roedor mutante abrazó al pequeño, el cual recargó su carita en el hombro de su padre sin dejar de llorar - ¿Ves porque no debes alejarte de casa? Ahora déjame ver esa mano –

Splinter miró la mano herida del niño. El corte era profundo, y además su mano estaba muy sucia. Afortunadamente, hacia un par de años, que había conocido un indigente en el basurero que se había hecho muy amigo suyo. Un hombre de color que en otro tiempo fue profesor de escuela. Ese hombre sabía de la existencia de sus niños, y siempre que podía le ayudaba. Conocía una joven doctora que le conseguía medicamentos y materiales para curación. Gracias a ello tenía un completo botiquín en su casa. Solo que pensó que esta vez debería pedir de su ayuda al humano, probablemente Mickey necesitaría antibióticos y una vacuna antitetánica para esa herida, esperaba que el hombre de color pudiera conseguírselos.

-Esto se ve mal, hijo – dijo Splinter limpiando la herida con su pañuelo – Me temo que vas a ocupar una antitetánica.-

El niño se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre y comenzó a sollozar despacio. Splinter se dirigió con el niño en brazos y arrastrando su carrito a su casa.

Pero en el camino, poco antes de llegar a casa, Splinter encontró a sus otros tres hijos, con cara de afligidos, pero al ver a quien traía en sus brazos, sus semblantes cambiaron por unos muy emocionados.

-¡Mickey, estas bien!- Donatello saltaba alrededor de su padre.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados- Leonardo suspiró aliviado, parecía que hasta hace un momento traia una pesada carga en su pecho.

-¡Ay! Enano, no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, ¿Dónde estabas? – gruño Raphael igual de aliviado que Leonard.

Splinter bajó al niño, que había levantado la carita al escuchar a sus hermanos.

-¿En verdad estaban preocupados por mi? Pense… pensé que no me querían, y que…-

-Hermanito, lo sentimos – dijo Leonardo con un tono tan serio que sorprendió a su padre – No debimos ignorarte, eres importante para nosotros, ¿Nos perdonas? –

-Si, Mickey, perdonanos – apoyó Donatello, y luego ambos miraron a Rapha, que solo dijo con fastidio.

-Si, esta bien, yo también te debo una disculpa, perdón por ignorarte –

-¿Entonces iban a buscarme? – dijo Mickey con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Claro, bobo – dijo Rapha abrazando a su hermano menor por el cuello y frotando su cabeza – siempre iremos a buscarte, siempre acudiremos a ti para ayudarte porque eres nuestro hermano, no importa lo molesto que puedas ser.-

-Auch – Mickey se quejó, no solo del abrazo del de rojo, sino de su mano.

-Lo vez, Miguel Angel, debes confiar en que tu familia estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ahora, vamos a ver esa herida en tu mano – El roedor comenzó a avanzar con el niño menor mientras los otros tres veían la mano lastimada de su hermanito.

-Wow, eso se ve feo – dijo Leonardo.

-¿Te duele mucho, Bro? – Raphael parecía preocupado.

-Si, pero papá dijo que me había ganado una "Antes Titánica", no se que es, pero suena genial.- dijo el de naranja con una sonrisa.

-¿No querrás decir Anti tetánica? –Donatello analizó las palabras de su hermanito y recordó algo que había leído – La antitetánica es una vacuna que se aplica por una inyección intramuscular o subcutánea que sirve para prevenir …. –

El inteligente niño no siguió, porque, sabiendo a donde iba, y al ver la cara del menor al escuchar la palabra "inyección", Leonardo le cubrió la boca.

-si, gracias, Donnie, creo que mejor Miguel Angel lo descubre por él mismo con papá –

-¿Inyección? – Mickey parecía que iba a estallar a llorar de nuevo -¿Donnie, dijiste inyección?¿No es un premio? ¿¡Papá, que es eso de la "Antes Titánica"? ¿Verdad que no me van a inyectar? Papaaaaá…-

* * *

_Tiempo actual..._

Peter Lars caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos del laboratorio Minestrom. A través de una de las puertas más grandes se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos desgarradores, pero el científico ni se inmutaba, parecía estar caminando a través del parque y no en un lugar tan desagradable.

El hombre entró a un elevador, y luego de mover la bocina descubriendo un panel oculto, presionó algunos botones, el elevador se sacudió un poco, hizo movimientos clásicos de estar bajando y una puerta diferente a la que Lars había usado para entrar se abrió, apareciendo lo que parecía ser una clínica común y corriente y no una escena de una película de horror.

En la recepción, dos enfermeras de aspecto altanero, miraban despreocupadamente la televisión de la sala de espera, la cual se encontraba vacía.

Lars se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

-¿No ha venido nadie? – preguntó en tono molesto.

-No señor, los últimos se fueron anoche y ya pasaron a la "Fase final" del tratamiento – dijo la enfermera rubia sin mucho interés mientras su compañera miraba la telenovela de la tarde sin perder detalle.

Lars sonrió de forma macabra cuando la enfermera mencionó la fase final del tratamiento. El recuerdo de los gritos y alaridos del piso superior le hicieron embozar una maquiavélica sonrisa, para luego regresar a su semblante molesto.

-¡No puede ser que ya no haya mutantes en esta horrible ciudad! ¡Yo sé que está infestada! – Lars golpeó el mueble del mostrador con furia. En eso, Rick Robins, su asistente, apareció tímidamente por el pasillo.

-No han venido debido a los manifestantes afuera, las noticias corren y las personas que buscan a sus familiares han llamado, demasiado la atención.- dijo el hombre mirando a la calle, donde había muchas personas, algunas se notaban molestas, otras angustiadas.

En ese momento, un grupo de hombres aparecieron por todos lados. Traían sus rostros cubiertos, y usaban uniformes de color negro con un símbolo en forma de pie en el pecho. Luego apareció un hombre alto, usando una armadura con una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro marcado por quemaduras graves, detrás de él, una jovencita que también vestía armadura y al final dos de los mutantes más horribles que Lars había visto, un horrible perro deforme y una especie de pez rojizo. Lars no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la presencia de estos seres.

-¡Vaya, vaya! - dijo una de las enfermeras en tono burlón, mientras su compañera, la que miraba la televisión, miraba a los visitantes algo nerviosa. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Se adelantó el día de brujas este año?... Faltan como cinco días, ¿No?

El hombre de armadura se acercó en cuestión de segundos a la mujer y colocó su navaja en el cuello, sin lastimarla.

-Muchos han muerto por menos que tu atrevimiento, mujer ¿Dame una razón por la cual tú debes ser una excepción?

La enfermera miró pálida a su jefe. Tonto fue aquél que pudiera suponer que Lars haría algo para ayudar a la pobre mujer.

-¿Y bien, señor? – Dijo Lars indiferente ante la escena, pero sin dejar de ver con desagrado a los mutantes –supongo que... además de asesinar a mi personal, el asunto que lo trae por aquí es que quiere que cure a sus dos… ¿Amigos?– Lars no sabía cómo referirse a los acompañantes del hombre de armadura.

-De momento, me son útiles como están – dijo el hombre de armadura retirando las navajas del cuello de la mujer, la cual al verse libre respiró profundamente y se fue a refugiar tras el mostrador con su compañera. – Mi nombre es Oroku Saki, y quiero saber si han venido contigo cuatro tortugas adolescentes o una rata mutante.-

-Rata, rata… - Lars comenzó a revisar un listado en el mostrador – ¡No!, ni ratas ni tortugas, señor-

-Bien, quiero que me informes si vienen, serás bien recompensado – dijo Saki dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Y sobre sus "acompañantes"? – Lars miraba como ese par de mutantes se escapaban de sus manos, y algo en sus rostros le decía que ellos ingenuamente querían que "Los ayudara".

-Ellos me sirven más como están hasta ahora. Bradford es más fuerte, y Xever tiene la ventaja de su mordida venenosa, tal vez necesite sus servicios, pero de momento, concrétese a hacer lo que le pedí.

Lars vio con desagrado como ese hombre arrogante y su séquito se iban, quitándole dos presas de sus manos.

* * *

Miguel Ángel despertó cansado y con un sabor amargo en su boca. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero sobre todo la cabeza y el cuello, atrás de la nuca. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo la niña de cabellera negra estaba sentada junto a él. Así que no había sido un sueño. Esa niña realmente existía, o ¿Estaría soñando en ese momento?

-Hola, Miguel Ángel – saludó la niña - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mmm...- Miguel Ángel trató de hablar, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó la niña - Me llamo Mindy-

-Si…- dijo el quelonio con voz baja. – Me siento… -

-Mi tía dice que si despertabas la llamara – La niña presiono un aparato en la pared y luego fue a sentarse de nuevo – listo, vendrá en un momento…

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Miguel Ángel buscando algún rasgo familiar en la habitación.

-En la clínica de mi tía Elisa, ¡Mira! ¡Este es Charlie! – la niña le mostró un pequeño mono capuchino que traía en su hombro.

Miguel Ángel sonrió, el monito. Era muy simpático.

-El otro día me platicaste de un hermano tuyo, Leonardo, dime... ¿Tienes más hermanos? – La niña parecía interesada, pero de inmediato Miguel Ángel reaccionó. Sus hermanos no estaban ahí con él.

-Mis hermanos…. Mi padre… deben estar buscándome – dijo con angustia el niño de ropa naranja.

-Tranquilo, si me dices donde vives, puedo ir a buscarlos – la niña parecía sincera, pero Miguel Ángel sabía que eso no podía ser.

-No… no es tan fácil… - un profundo mareo hizo que el pequeño dejara de hablar, justo en ese momento, Elisa aparecía con una jeringa con medicamento, el niño al verla no pudo evitar palidecer, además de que no conocía a la mujer que portaba la jeringa.

-Tranquilo – dijo con voz suave – esto no te va a doler, lo voy a aplicar directo al catéter. –

La doctora aplicó el medicamento en el brazo del muchacho, y de inmediato, Miguel Ángel sintió que se relajaba.

-Tía, él dice que sus hermanos y su papá deben estar preocupados por él – dijo Mindy, pero Elisa miraba hacia la ventana, le parecía haber visto algo.

-Luego hablaremos de eso, nena, - Elisa había tomado unas muestras de sangre, y luego de analizarlas, el resultado no le era esperanzador, no sabía qué decisión debía tomar y temía que Mindy la odiara si hacía lo que estaba pensando. – Voy al laboratorio para recoger una muestra, no me tardo... Si me necesitan llámenme.-

-Háblame de tus hermanitos – dijo la niña con una sonrisa dulce – ¿Son más chiquitos que tu o más grandes? –

-Yo soy el menor... – dijo Miguel Ángel, no muy seguro de si debía hablar con la niña o no, pero por alguna razón le daba confianza. – antes de mí, sigue Donatello –

-¡Qué nombre más chistoso! – dijo la niña

-Le decimos Donnie, y es muy inteligente, usa una bandana morada – Mickey sonrió – Luego sigue Raphael, le decimos Rapha, es muy gruñón, pero es buen tipo, el usa una bandana roja y luego Leonardo, el usa una azul-

-¿A Leonardo le dicen Leo? Tengo un amigo que se llama así y le decíamos Leo, bueno, cuando iba a la escuela.-

-Si, a Leonardo le decimos Leo –

-¿Y a ti como te dicen? – preguntó la niña.

-Mickey –

-Me gusta – dijo sonriendo. – ¿Y tu papá es una tortuguita como tú? –

-No, él es una rata mutante – dijo Mickey en voz suave, el sueño lo vencía de nuevo.

-¡Qué raro! – Eso de la mutación es más raro de lo que… - La niña no dijo nada más, pues el chico poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

Mindy se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente al muchacho – ¡Duerme bien, Mickey!

La niña salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Kevin, al verla irse, entraba de nuevo.

Elisa analizaba la muestra una vez más, definitivamente el resultado no era alentador, Meningitis.

El muchacho estaba en etapa inicial, podía seguir un tratamiento adecuado, pero no estaba segura de poder administrárselo, ¿Y si luego quería irse? ¿Habría alguien que le administrara el medicamento en caso de que ella se lo consiguiera? Mindy dijo que tenía un hermano, pero era obvio que esos seres no podían acudir a un centro médico para recibir atención, y sin ella, el muchacho padecería una terrible agonía. Tal vez sería mejor acabar con su sufrir, después de todo, la eutanasia era común en su clínica, pero con animales, y el muchacho no era un animal, tenía entendimiento, sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, cuando Mindy salió, Kevin regresó al cuarto del muchacho. Estaba decidido y esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Comenzó acariciando las piernas del muchacho, estaba muy excitado, su piel verde era brillante, y sus piernas atléticas eran una invitación para él. Esta vez nadie le impediría cumplir su objetivo, y se encargaría de que el muchacho no hablara después, para eso era la pequeña jeringa que tenía en el bolsillo.

Elisa encontró a Mindy en el pasillo coloreando. Luego de acariciar la cabeza de su sobrina, entró tratando de no hacer ruido, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Kevin estaba encima del muchacho, le había recogido las piernas por debajo de las rodillas levantándolas y separándolas al mismo tiempo, mientras que Kevin se había bajado los pantalones. La imagen la hizo sentir asqueada.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? – gritó Elisa, sobresaltando a su asistente, que saltó por un lado de la cama.

Mindy estaba cerca, y alcanzó a escuchar los gritos. Tímidamente se asomó por la ventana.

-¡Maldita sea, Elisa! ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? –Kevin estaba enfurecido, no esperaba ser atrapado en ese momento, sudaba helado y tenía la boca seca.

-¡Este no es tu cuarto! - Elisa estaba fuera de sí, y de repente todo tenía sentido. Jacob le tenía miedo, y luego lo odiaba, los cambios de actitud, la supuesta amistad entre ambos, el hecho de que Kevin siempre estuviera rodeado de jovencitos que luego de repente no volvía a ver… no era posible… - ¿Le hiciste lo mismo a Jacob? –

-El me lo pidió – dijo con burla.

¡MALDITO!- grito la mujer - ¡Debí dejar que te matara esa noche! –

Elisa se le fue encima, pero Kevin la empujó. Mindy escuchaba horrorizada, mientras Kevin comenzó a golpear a su tia.

-¡Déjala! – la niña no sabía qué hacer, iba a intervenir, pero de repente, Miguel Angel se levantó y empujó al veterinario. Sin embargo, el muchacho no tenia fuerza suficiente, y Kevin lo golpeó salvajemente hasta tirarlo al suelo. Mindy trató de ayudarlo, pero al acercarse, Kevin la empujó.

-¡No! – dijo Miguel Angel,- A ella déjala –

-No me des órdenes, mocoso, mejor haz lo que te diga y no te dolerá tanto, puede que hasta lo disfrutes, Jacob, el hermano de Mindy, siempre pedía más con la mirada, aunque suplicaba que parara, yo se que quería más, y tu me vas a pedir mas también…

-Mindy… vete,… pide ayuda…- Suplicó Elisa, sin saber que hacer, o si Mindy lograría llegar al teléfono y pedir auxilio. Esperaba que si. La niña salió corriendo, mientras que Kevin comenzaba a golpear a Mickey en el suelo.

Mindy estaba asustada, no sabía que iba a hacer, miró a todos lados, si llamaba a la policía tardarían mucho en llegar y Kevin estaba como loco. De repente, vio algo que llamó su atención, De una extraña camioneta bajaban tres tortugas como Miguel Ángel y una rata mutante… ¡la familia de Mickey!…

-Las huellas del auto se pierden por aquí - dijo Donatello mirando el piso.

-Separémonos y busquemos alguna pista – dijo Leonardo

Raphael se alejó un poco más, observando el lugar y viendo el edificio al fondo. En ese momento, Mindy lo vio bien… , debía recordar, como dijo Mickey que se llamaba… a si…

-¡Raphael! – gritó la niña a todo pulmón.

El quelonio levantó la vista, ¿Cómo era posible que la niña supiera su nombre? Pero ella se le acercó sin miedo

-Soy…. ¡Soy amiga de Mickey! - Raphael abrió grandes sus ojos verdes – Necesitamos…. Su ayuda…. ¡Kevin atacó a Mickey, mi tía lo defendió y ahora él la ataca a ella, auxilio! –

La niña cayó al suelo exhausta, Raphael no tenía tiempo de procesar lo que había escuchado.

-¡Muchachos, por aquí! – dijo y luego levantó a la niña

-¿Dinos por dónde? – La niña señaló la clínica con su mano y las tres tortugas y Splinter corrieron al lugar, para encontrarse con la peor escena imaginada.

Kevin golpeaba a Mickey, mientras luchaba por separarle las piernas y violarlo. Elisa golpeada en el piso, jadeando de dolor.

Kevin no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando una enorme rata gigante estaba sobre él apretando su cuello, para luego sacar una daga y acercarla a su garganta.

-¡No! Espere… - Gritó Elisa antes de que Splinter cumpliera su cometido. Odiaba a ese sujeto con cada célula de su ser al ver lo que pretendía hacerle a su niño, pero por una extraña razón, no pudo seguir con lo que quería hacer, luego reaccionó, la niña también estaba ahí, igual que Miguel Angel, que miraba con horror a su padre. Decidió calmarse un poco.

-Sen… sensei…- dijo débilmente Miguel Angel.

-Por favor, no lo mate, no vale la pena…- lloró Elisa… voy… voy a llamar a la policía… tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo también a Jacob.-

Splinter golpeó al hombre en el rostro, y luego le aplicó un punto de presión tras el cuello y quedó inconsciente.

-Estará inconsciente, hasta que llegue la policía – diciendo esto, encerraron a Kevin en una bodega. Donatello ayudó a Elisa a ponerse de pie.

-Mindy, tenías razón, Mickey tiene una familia – dijo Elisa sorprendida al ver a los demás mutantes.

-Si, y lo quieren mucho y han venido por é – dijo la niña con alegría.

-Si, ellos me lo prometieron – dijo el niño con un susurro – siempre me iban a buscar, y siempre acudirían a ayudarme cuando lo necesitara, siempre nos cuidamos… unos a otros…-

Al decir esto último, Miguel Angel cayó inconsciente. Su padre se preocupó, pero Elisa le explicó que era a causa del medicamento.

Splinter y los muchachos lloraban de alegría, habían encontrado a Miguel Angel, y todo parecía comenzar a mejorar, ¡Qué lastima que sus problemas apenas estuvieran comenzando!

* * *

Saludis,

Iukarey*


End file.
